A Chance At Redemption
by TWDFAN67
Summary: After the events of episode 5, Max has sacrificed Chloe and Arcadia bay has been spared, After Chloe's death a distraught Nathan has been put in prison, how will he cope? Will he get a chance at redemption? Who will he meet inside? will he be able to rebuild his life again and start a new or will he dig deeper into the hole he has already dug for himself?
1. Imprisonment

Nathan sat in his cell, huddled in the corner.. his hands holding his head, It was his first week here.

The image played in his head, over and over again… like a nightmare, It wouldn't leave him, the words wouldn't stop replaying.

"I'm so sick of people trying to control me!"

"I can tell everybody Nathan prescott is a punk ass who begs like a little girl and talks to himself"

"You don't know who the fuck I am or who you're messing around with!"

"You are going to get in hella more trouble for this then drugs"

"Nobody would ever even miss your punk ass would they?"

"Get that gun away from me psycho"

And at that moment, he lost himself. He felt his finger slip, He saw her body drop.. then David rushing through the door tackling him to the ground, he felt the cold embrace of handcuffs on his wrists.

His life was over, he was reduced to nothing.

He confessed everything to the police.. about Jefferson's manipulation, about Rachel and Chloe.. about his anxiety and deepest fears.

Three years… he had gotten Three years for involuntary manslaughter and couldn't apply for parole after two years and had to have a psychiatrist visit him monthly… Anyone else would have gotten more.. but he knew it must have been his father manipulating behind the scenes.. offering money.. bribing judges to reduce his sentence.

Not like it mattered.. he was publicly shamed and humiliated..he thought about the families which lives he had ruined.

Mark Jefferson had it worse than him.. he got a life sentence.. for all the pain he caused to all those girls.. he had moved to an even more extreme facility where he would be with people just as psychotic as him.

"It's not your fault" he told himself in his head

Jefferson manipulated me.. told me that I would go places.. pretended to care.. I never meant to hurt Rachel.. it was just meant to be a simple photoshoot… He coaxed me into bringing the girls into the dark room for him.. I tried.. and Chloe… I was just trying to scare her.. she pushed me and my finger slipped on the trigger.. I never meant for any of this.. Blame Dad for making you like this.. for the abuse you suffered.. for the trauma. Blame anyone but yourself..

"It is your fault" a voice replied in his head

You had a choice… You always had a choice, you could of warned Rachel about Jefferson.. you could of stopped yourself from killing Chloe. You brought this on yourself.. you had it all.. money.. and friends that supported you.. and you fucked it all up just because you were insecure and had daddy issues.

How would he recover from this.. how could anyone ever trust him again.

Suddenly he was snapped out of his thoughts as a banging noise came from the cell door.. a guard was tapping it with his Baton.

Prison Guard: "Hey! whatever you're doing over there, get your head up!"

Nathan lifted up his head.

Prison Guard: "You got a letter" he then carelessly slid it through the cell bars as it landed near his feet. "Make sure you bin it when you're done, we don't like mess here.. then get out to the courtyard" he then strolled off down the hallway

Nathan scowled at the guard.. he wasn't used to being talked down to.. usually everyone sucked up to him.. but here.. he was just like everyone else.

Nathan scrambled to his feet and examined the envelope.. no writing was on the outside. This was the first letter he had gotten here.

He opened it up and could already tell who it was, This was his father's handwriting. He was disappointed as he thought it would at least be from Victoria.

 ** _Son._**

 ** _I have done everything I can from the outside, the rest is up to you, Words cannot describe how disappointed I am. I gave you everything and you were just reaching the age where I was going to pass the family legacy on to you, but your actions have now damaged it. I may have been tough, may have put some pressure on you, but I never expected this from my own son. Your mother is devastated and I can see why, I will not be allowing you to see her until you get your head sorted and I refuse to be seen visiting my son in a jail cell._**

 ** _You have become a burden on our family and have tarnished our reputation, I warned you about this beforehand. I can only do so much, hopefully your time in there will let you reflect on what you have done, what drove you to do these things.. accident or not... I will never understand, for now you're on your own._**

 ** _Your Father._**

Nathan scrunched up the letter.. he expected nothing more than that from his father.. he was always a piece of shit like that. he wanted to see his mum..but he knew that if she really wanted to she would make the effort to see him.. but his dad has her wrapped around his finger.

Nathan sighed and exited his cell room, people were already making their way outside to the prison yard. He followed them behind and in line like a pack.

Outside was rather large, there was exercise equipment, a tennis court or two and a basketball court.

Everyone then split off into their own groups, Nathan stood there, unsure of what to do next.. he felt like it was his first day of primary school.

Nathan: "Just take a breath, it's gonna be okay.. it's just like School right?"

"except most of the students are probably cold blooded killers" he thought to himself

He saw a spot in the yard that looked uninhabited, he also had a pretty good view of the outside, he decided to head there. As he walked he could feel the cold hard stares of the inmates judging him.. most of them looked pretty rough. Nathan didn't feel like he belonged here, didn't feel like he deserved to be here.. he wasn't a killer.. he didn't do these things on purpose.. at least back at Blackwell he had all his friends in the Vortex Club by his side.. here he had nobody.

Nathan then reached the fence.. unable to go any further.. everyone was busy chatting and eating.. he began to stare outside into the grassy abyss. He wondered what his friends were up to.. What class Victoria would be in right now, none of that mattered now.. he was stuck here.

He then noticed a figure emerge from the trees beyond the fence…he squinted to try and make out what it was.

Nathan: " A deer?" he said to himself

What the hell was a deer doing out there?

The Deer seemed to stare right into his eyes…Nathan returned the stare, It just stood there like a statue, not moving at all, just.. watching him, it was as if they knew each other.. somehow.. Nathan was hypnotised by it.. suddenly it sat down.. like it was going to stay for a while.. still keeping its eyes on him.

Then out of nowhere he heard a voice yell out at him

"Heads Up!"

Nathan quickly turned around and saw a basketball flying at his head, he panicked and quickly ducked as it ricocheted off the fence behind him. A young african american man in his early 20's rushed towards him picking the ball back up.

?: "Hm, Good reflexes"

Nathan quickly looked back to see if the deer was still there, but it was gone.

?: "Uh, what are you looking at?"

Nathan: "Nothing." he said trying not to come off as weird.

?: "Ok, whatever you say.. Names Damien, wanna join us.. we are short one guy." he said holding up the ball in one hand trying to look cheerful

Nathan: "I'm good."

Damien: "I can tell you're new here.. haven't seen you around before, want to at least tell me your name?"

Nathan squinted his eyes at him, trying to work him out, why was this guy being so friendly..what did he want?

"It's Nathan" he decided to give him the name since he was going out of his way to talk to him.

Damien's buddies shouted for the ball back, another ran up to him.

Tommy: "bro what are you doing here talking with the Prescott?"

Damien: "The who?"

Tommy: "he's the kid I was telling you about.. the one that got arrested at Blackwell last week."

Nathan could feel his heart start to race.. he didn't tell him his last name for a reason.. this could either turn out bad.. or really bad.

Damien: "Is it true, are you the Prescott kid from Blackwell?" the man said turning towards him

Nathan: "Who's asking?" He replied trying to stand his ground.

Damien then passed the ball to his friend and ushered him to go play without him.

Damien: "We need to talk."

Nathan: "Why should we, I don't even know you".

Damien: "Because I'm offering you what no one else here is going to.. some help." He said as he sat down on a nearby bench "take a seat"

Nathan sat opposite him, unsure of what to think but keeping a poker face.

Damien: I heard what happened to you at Blackwell.. about some girl you shot.. now I'm not here to judge if it was an accident or on purpose but-

Nathan: "It was an accident" he interrupted with a stern expression

Damien:" Ok.. relax.. I'm sorry about that.. no kid should have to go through this especially at this age, I heard that teacher at Blackwell got caught drugging some girls, word is you spilled the beans on him.. that's some deep shit."

Nathan: "Yea, so what's your point?"

Damien: "I'm gonna put it straight, look around you.. you wanna survive in here for the next 3 years you don't provoke anyone, you stick to your first name and you don't even look at anyone funny. There are a lot of people in here that don't like the Prescott's so chances are they won't like you either."

Nathan: "Yeah no shit, if anyone fucks with me in here my dad will-"

Damien: "You honestly think your dad has any power inside here?"

Nathan: "How do you know he hasn't paid off the guards to shoot the fuck out of anyone that messes with me?"

Damien: "I know they won't because someone forgets to pick up their trash" he said holding up Sean's letter

Nathan: "What the fuck how did you get that" he stood up trying to snatch it out of his hand

Damien: "If anyone but me saw this you would be fucked right now, only reason why you aren't getting picked on is because they're scared that your dad will order a hit on them or some shit". he then passed the letter to Nathan who then put it in his pocket.

Nathan: "Why didn't you just tell everyone."

Damien: "Because I know you would do the same for my brother"

Nathan: "Wait, who?"

Damien: "He's pretty much the only Black kid at Blackwell Academy."

Nathan: "Wait, you mean Hayden Jones, You're his brother?"

Damien: "He never told you about me huh, figures.. he doesn't like to talk about it, you were close to him right?"

Nathan: "Yea, he was an awesome guy to hang with, never talked shit behind my back."

Damien: "He would want me to look out for you, so that's what I'm gonna do"

Nathan: "Um, I, Uh.. sorry for being a bit of an ass before.. I just.".

Damien: "I get it.. you were feeling backed in a corner.. the only thing you can do is feel like you have to defend yourself."

Nathan then sunk his head in his hands

Nathan: "my life's fucked isn't it?"

Damien: "Only if you believe it is Nathan, do you?"

Nathan: "I.. I don't know.. I can't come back from what I've done.. I wish I could.. but i can't."

Damien: "Forget about what happened in the past, it's who you want to be now that counts."

Nathan: "Well I know I don't want to be.. this!" his voice cracked as he pointed to his prison jumpsuit

Damien: "Good start, now when you get out of here, you have to start by getting closure.. everyone you love, everyone you feel like you need to make amends with.. you go see them okay?"

Nathan thought of his sister, Victoria, Hayden..Kate and countless others he may have hurt.

Nathan: But how.. how do I forget what I've done and just move on with my life, all this pain.. i feel it building up inside me every day and It just won't go away.

Damien: "time heals all wounds, one day you'll realise."

Nathan stayed silent, unsure of what to say.

Damien: "I think it's time for us to all get back into our cells, watch yourself."

Nathan: "I will."

And with that Nathan headed back to his cell, wary of his surroundings, he didn't know who did and didn't know his last name, he can't say he wasn't used to it.. even when he wasn't in prison he still felt paranoid every day. But at least he met someone who wasn't all that bad, and he had encouraged him to try and rebuild his life.

As he was walking back inside one of the guards pulled him aside.

Guard: You have a visitor, make it quick.. follow me.

Nathan: Do you know who it is?

Guard: She says she knows you.

The guard led him to the room, he saw some glass and a phone.. and someone he never thought he would see again.. she was there when it happened.. and he never told anyone.

Nathan: C.. Caulfield...


	2. Fitting In

Nathan's mouth slightly hung open in shock with a blank expression on his face, the two locked eyes and the room became much more tense. She was dressed in black and had a golden deer chain hanging off her neck. She looked calm but he could see she was also on edge.

Nathan stood there, unsure what to do, he was caught off guard, he tried pinpointing every reason as to why she would be here but couldn't find any. Without a word she walked towards him and sat in the seat opposite him, they were separated by glass, she then picked up the phone and looked at him, urging him to pick up the phone on his side.

Nathan slowly sat down and sighed deeply as he picked up the phone and put it to his ear.

Max: "Nathan" was all she could seem to get out in a soft voice.

Nathan: "You here to get information out of me then spread it around blackwell?"

Max: You know that's not why I'm here..

Nathan: "how did you get here" he asked trying to sound like his stubborn self but ended up just coming out softly.

Max: "Victoria dropped me off"

Nathan: "How is she?"

Max: "She's getting through it"

Nathan: "I'm guessing she doesn't want to see me"

Max: "This week's taken a lot out of her, give her some time"

Nathan ran his hand through his hair obviously disappointed and frustrated with himself

Nathan: "Right... and what about Kate?"

Max: "She's doing fine, I was actually just with her today"

There was silence for a few seconds after this, Nathan didn't want to know the answer to his next question but asked it anyway.

Nathan: "Chloe's funeral was today wasn't it?… That's why you're dressed like that?"

Max: "Yea.. yea it was"

Nathan looked down, he took a deep breath and tried to calm himself

Nathan: "She was your friend too?"

Max: "She was like family"

Nathan: "If I ever was a bastard to you I'm sorry,... I never meant to hurt Chloe, I swear It was an accident Max, I..I never wanted to hurt any of them"

Max: "I know you didn't, It's clear to me now more than ever"

Nathan: "Is it clear to you that I'm a fuck up?, maybe it's better everyone at Blackwell forgets about me.. I.. I just don't want everyone else to suffer like I did"

Max: Nathan.. the only way you're going to get over this is if you let people help you..you can't keep shutting people out and bottling it up inside.

Nathan: "I just wished someone had been there to stop me.. If I hadn't shot her.. maybe things would've turned out for the better."

Max couldn't help but think about all she had been through this week, Jefferson, Chloe and Nathan's voices echoed in Max's head..

" _Dead and Buried.. after what he did to Rachel I couldn't keep him around as a protege for much longer..Now the police will never find his body"_

" _Mr Jefferson is coming for me now.. watch out Max.. he wants to hurt you next"_

" _I know I've been selfish but for once I think I should accept my fate… our fate"_

 _All of her friends and family in Arcadia bay.. either murdered by Jefferson or killed by the storm…and she stopped it.. at the cost of her best friends life._

Max then replied..

Max: "Sometimes you just can't stop what's meant to happen.. maybe everything happens for a reason."

Nathan: "I know you're not here to comfort me.. deep inside I know you still hate me for what I've done whether you admit it or not, so just.. please.. just tell me why you're really here."

Max: "Im here for closure"

Nathan: "Closure?"

Max: "I need to know why.. you had money, you were popular, had decent friends like Victoria.. why let Jefferson use you.. why take those girls to the dark room."

Nathan: "Max I don't expect you to forgive me.. But I want you to understand…"

Nathan began to roll up his sleeve on his jumpsuit, exposing his arm.

Nathan: "You can probably guess who did this"

Max's gaze turned into one of shock, scars ran down his shoulder to his arm, this had to be Sean's doing.

Nathan: "I grew up angry, defensive, never wanted to let anyone hurt me like that again, so I thought i had to be an aggressive ass to everyone.. eventually got involved with Jefferson who tricked me into thinking he actually gave a shit about me… got involved with his hobby.."

Max watched as his expression got darker.

Nathan: "It was never meant to get this bad.. Rachel, Kate, Chloe.. they weren't supposed to get hurt. After Rachel… No one knew what was wrong with me so my parents just put me on a shit tonne of meds... I..I just couldn't handle it.. you have no idea what it's like.. to feel like no one gives a shit about you... to have everything but peace of mind.. I know It's no excuse.. but.. I… I just…"

Nathan couldn't continue.. re explaining this was all too much for him, Max just watched as he began to break down before her.. he buried his face in his sleeve.. not wanting to show his face to Max out of embarrassment.

Max was starting to get emotional too, this week she had just lost her best friend and gone through hell in Jefferson's Dark room. She was now starting to think that maybe there was another person in Arcadia bay that felt as much pain as she did.

Nathan: "I think you should leave.."

Max: "You really should see Victoria when you get out, it hurts her to see you like this… I… I hope things turn out your way in the end… Goodbye Nathan."

Max then put the phone back in place and left him there.. she didn't want to drag things out. She thanked the security for giving her time.. as she was leaving she wondered if Nathan was right about what he said in Joyce's diner.. was she pretending to care about him? or did she actually care? She found it bizarre to think that in another timeline he was dead.. his last moments begging for forgiveness on a phone and it seemed no different here.. Nathan was part of the problem.. but It was unfair to pin everything on him.

"Maybe that's one of the reasons I got my powers, to give Arcadia Bay and everyone a fresh start.. a second chance at living.. even Nathan" Max thought to herself.

Nathan watched on as she left, it hurt to think that she was walking back to Arcadia Bay.. his home.. and he was still stuck here, she was the only one who actually made the effort to visit him, although he didn't want to admit it he was thankful… One of the guards led him back into the facility.

Officer Alan: "Alright Nathan, you're on clean up with the rest of the guys tonight, everything goes smoothly we can work on getting you more privileges in here, but you're going to have to prove yourself"

Nathan: "Yea, Ok"

The Officer led him into the food court, it was starting to get late, a few others were on clean up.

Officer Alan: "The rest will guide you on what to do, lights off at 10pm"

He walked over to the kitchen area, people seemed to be hard at work, washing dishes and chatting amongst themselves.

Nathan felt a hand on his shoulder and jump back a bit, he turned around to see Damien smiling at him.

Damien: "So you're on clean up too huh?"

Nathan: "Yea seems like it"

Damien: "And how was it today"

Nathan: "Alright I guess, a classmate visited"

Damien: "From Blackwell?"

Nathan: "Yea"

Damien: "Good bunch of kids those ones are"

Damien then led Nathan to the sink.

Damien: "Alright you wash and I'll dry em"

They then started to get to work, it was silent for a minute or so until Nathan broke the silence.

Nathan:" So you never did tell me how you got in here"

Damien: "Hayden was younger at the time.. our family was struggling and desperate, I got a few buddies together.. got some guns and decided to go rob a store.. what good that did us.. Armed Robbery In Company they call it…. the plan was for no one to get hurt.. instead one of my friends shot the clerk.. saw him pull a gun from under the table.. killed him,long story short, we all got caught, we got five years for it and then transferred to different prisons,I've already served three.. regret it every day, but it is what it is"

Nathan: "Shit.."

Damien: "Yea.. thats pretty much the only word to describe it"

An older fellow in his mid 50's with graying long hair then butted in on the conversation seemingly eavesdropping from the other side of the kitchen and yelling across the room.

Rob: "It's a lot like your situation kid, you never wanted to shoot that girl.. but it somehow happened.. when you commit a crime.. there's no such thing as a plan for someone not to get hurt.. because someone will"

Tommy: "Can you keep it down man? trying to work here!"

Nathan: "Hey how did you know about that?"

Rob: "I read a lot of newspaper"

Nathan whispered over to Damien

Nathan: "Who the hell is that"

Damien: "Oh that's Rob, he's a bit of a nut, but he's alright"

He then screamed across the hall again

Rob: "Ohhh I can go for some Two Whales right now… That belgian waffle.. mhm!"

Damien: "I miss the Two Wales Diner…Is it still going strong?"

Nathan: "Of course, Me, Hayden and the crew used to go there all the time"

Damien: "That's good to hear"

They talked until everything was cleaned, at least a few hours had passed. It was pretty late now.

Damien: "Far out.. glad we only have to clean up once a week"

Nathan: "Yeah.. I don't think I've ever washed dishes in my life.. so take that for what it is"

Tommy then came over and whispered in Damien's ear, he showed a look of concern on his face, then looked over at Nathan, the guards came back right on cue to take them back to their cells.

"Alright boys, time to put the lights out" the prison guard yelled

Damien: "Hey Nathan.."

Nathan: "What's up?"

Damien: "If you hear anything tonight just stay asleep alright?"

Nathan: "But why?"

Damien: "Just do it alright?, I'll see you in the yard tomorrow"

Before Nathan could push the issue the guards came to separate them, he was lead back to his cell room, this time the lights were dimmed and people were allowed to sleep. He then climbed into his bed..as the cell doors closed behind him, it was so close to the ground it felt awkward for him.. luckily he didn't have to share cells with anyone.

He couldn't help but think of what a bizarre day he had.. Meeting Hayden's older brother.. seeing Max again…

"Do I have any control over what happens to me.. or am I just some pawn in someone's grand scheme" he thought to himself.

It felt demoralising for him… he always thought he had control of things.. that he was untouchable.. it felt horrible to have his freedom stripped of him… he looked out of the window and just imagined that on a night like this he would usually be partying with his friends. Victoria was always there for him.. he hoped she would at least write him or something..

He seemed to lose track of time as he started to shut his eyes and drift asleep. He then heard an odd sound coming from the opposite direction of him. He slightly lifted his head and heard a commotion coming from the cell across from him.

A larger built was screaming at a much scrawnier guy and the noise in the room was going up.. Nathan rolled over on his other side so he was looking away from the drama.

Jerry: "Ben's decided your dead weight now"

Dillon: "It wasn't me man, I told him and I'm telling you now!"

Jerry: "You fucking liar, you're the one who snitched to those gringos for rations."

Dillon: "Jerry I swear to god I haven't been doing shit!"

Jerry: "I'm gonna teach you a fucking lesson"

Dillon: N- No.. come on man"

Jerry: "I'm in here for 25 years, you think I give a shit about what happens to you? I've been stuck in this cell with you for 6 months.. and I think I want a new roommate"

Dillon tried to rush for the buzzer to call the security but was held back by the larger man, he wrenched his arm around his neck and started to choke him.

Nathan was frozen in panic.. pretending to sleep.. he had no idea what to do, The man screamed in agony..

Dillon: "Kid! I know you're awake! Please! Get the guards to get this guy off me, Just press that buzzer next to you and tell them what's going on, they'll be down here in a matter of minutes, you can stop this!"

Jerry: "Just stay asleep, You don't want any part of this, Mind your business unless you wanna make life difficult in here"

Dillon: "He's gonna.. he's gonna kill me"

Nathan could hear the man starting to suffocate in between breaths.. he lay there.. his body facing opposite the drama.. his face had a look of absolute terror on it.

Jerry: "Don't you push that button, this guy's a fucking snitch, no one would ever even miss his punk ass"

Dillon: "P- Please.. get this psycho off me.. Please"

Nathan had hurt so many people in his life.. was he really going to let someone else die now? But If he did help.. what could become of him afterwards?

* * *

 **I'll let you guys decide on this one, each will have consequences though.. Simply Comment "Help the Inmate" or "Stay out of it" the one with the most I will pick for the next chapter.** **Hope you guys are enjoying it so far, Thanks for the reviews, would love to hear more feedback!**


	3. Atonement

**Well, I saw the votes and I guess most of you want Nathan to help.. hope you don't regret it! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Time seemed to speed back up us Nathan realised what horror he was letting unfold before him, something at the back of his head clicked, the Inmates bloodcurdling screams were too much to bear. Nathan scrambled to his feet and smashed the buzzer on the wall with all his might, almost tripping over as he did so. He looked over to the cell opposite him, his adrenaline was rushing so hard he didn't have enough time to comprehend if he had just made the worst decision of his life.**

"Come on, Come on!" he stuttered in panic waiting for someone to reply

Dillon: "I'm sorry.. s- stop.. I'm begging you"

Jerry: "Now If I just apply a little more pressure here" he cackled as he tightened his grip around the man's throat.

"Hello? What's the problem?" a female voice replied through the static of the small speaker

Nathan: "You have to hurry! in the cell opposite me.. h- he's going to kill him, get down here now!" he replied with desperation in his voice

"I'm sending people down there now, hang on" the feminine voice replied, it was as if she had been through this a hundred times before.. no shock in her voice.. just all part of a system.

Nathan then ran to the front of his cell and placed his hands on the bars, he felt so powerless as he watched this guy that looked like he should be on the cover of a bodybuilding magazine strangle the life out of his cellmate.

Nathan: 'Get off him man! He's had enough!"

The man still had him in his grasp.. he had a massive beard and all sorts of tattoos across his body with a shaven head. He turned his face towards Nathan, his wide bloodshot eyes pierced through the cell bars..He ever so slightly shook his head and grinned at him.

Jerry: "You just made the biggest mistake of your life" he softly spoke.

The footsteps of the guards could be heard making their way down the hallway, and with that.. he released him from his grip.. Dillon fell to the ground gasping for air while holding his throat.. Jerry stood up straight and placed both his arms behind his head.. still staring at Nathan.. just smiling. The guard's footsteps could be heard now, the jingling of keys at their sides was evident and their tasers drawn, about 5 of them had arrived.

Officer Garrison: "Keep your damn hands on your head!" he screamed in a military like fashion as they unlocked the cell doors, even though the officers dwarfed the giant inmate it was clear that they were in control.

Dillon crawled away from the handcuffed aggressor… backing himself into a corner.. rubbing his neck.

Dillon: "Thank you guys.."

Officer Len: "Don't thank us moron, thank him" he said pointing towards Nathan.

Dillon: "Right… yea, of course.. Thank you kid"

Officer Garrison: "You're not so innocent in this either.. we've had reports of you stealing food from other inmates.. we're going to take you back for some questioning"

Dillon: "What the hell?, he attacked me and I'm the one getting questioned?"

Officer Garrison: "Cry me a river"

Officer Len: "As for you.. this isn't the first time you've caused trouble.. a week or so in solitary confinement should suffice"

Jerry: "No, No.. It's alright.. Should give me plenty of time to think"

Officer Len: "Oh yea? About what?"

Jerry: "About what I'm going to do to him" suddenly changing his expression and directing himself towards Nathan.

Even though they were separated by cells this caused Nathan to take a few steps back.

One of the officers led Jerry from behind out of his cell, whilst another took Dillon for questioning.. As Jerry passed Nathan's cell he started to exaggerate heavy sniffs..

Even as he was out of sight Nathan could still hear him clearly echoing from down the hallway.

Jerry: "We can all smell it rich boy! We can all smell your fear!"

Nathan felt his heart skip a beat.. "rich boy" only meant one thing.. he knew who he was… now he was thinking if he was ever going to leave this place alive? He then slumped down back into his mattress and stared up at the ceiling.. he definitely wasn't getting any sleep tonight.

In the prison yard, the next morning…

Damien: "What did I tell you!" he exclaimed pacing up and down whilst Nathan, Tommy and Rob sat on the table.

Nathan: "Look I know what you told me bu-" Damien cut him off

Damien: "Just stay asleep.. those were my exact words for god's sake!"

Tommy: "You've done it now man.. I hope your parents already bought you a plot of land for your funeral"

Rob: "As far as I'm concerned he did the right thing…doing nothing is the worst thing you can do in your life..It was about time someone stood up to that fat ass fucker"

Damien: " Well that 'fat ass fucker' is one of the most screwed up people in here.. and he has connections everywhere in this prison… do you realise what you've done? I was tipped off that it was going to happen right near where you were and I tried to warn you.. I did.. now you'll need to install eyes at the back of your head"

Tommy: "He's right, should've let him die.. wasn't worth it"

Nathan: "It was worth it to me… I'm not that guy anymore.. I.. I cant be that guy anymore If i want to live with myself.. aren't you the one who told me to forget about the past and that it's who I decide to be now that counts?"

Damien: "Look.. I get it.. you still feel guilty about what you did before coming here, but don't go trying to play hero, you'll just end up getting yourself killed.. you're no use to your friends and family dead" he said pinching the edge of his nose and letting out a deep sigh.

Damien: "It's not the end of the world yet… but just.. no more fuck ups, and listen to us next time"

Rob: "I bet all those 'drop the soap' jokes you made with your friends back at Blackwell might be coming to fruition anytime now.. imagine that.. in the shower.. then all of a sudden seeing that stinky foot fucker Jerry behind you….. BOO!" he cackled as he started to half cough half laugh.. the man clearly smoked a lot before coming here.

Nathan, Damien and Tommy all stared at him.. he stopped when he realised he was the only one laughing.

Rob: "Yeah, Uh.. sorry.. I'm going to leave now, everyone's going to think I'm a weirdo hanging out with you three"

Nathan: "You already are a weirdo" he replied, not passing up the opportunity to be a smart ass.

Rob: "Been hearing that all my life" he yelled out as he walked away.

Nathan then turned to Damien

Damien: "As I said yesterday, A nut.. but harmless"

Tommy: "I heard he's been like that ever since he parted ways with his wife.. he gambled so much that they lost everything... word is she's still around Arcadia bay..but out on the street now"

Nathan: "Well that explains it.. And what is with the officers here?..they don't look like they control things"

Tommy: "Welcome to prison, the guards might look like they own the place.. but it's the inmates that run things here.. always been like that"

Nathan: "You say that like you've been here a while, What about you.. how did you end up here?"

Tommy: " Tell me Nathan, ever had someone you thought was more than just your friend"

Nathan: "There was this one girl… she was like the sister I never had.. I don't really know if it was more than that.. not like it matters because she doesn't even want to see me now."

There was Rachel, but Nathan couldn't say her name.. he didn't want to think about it.

Tommy: "Well Once upon a time I thought I was with someone I could trust, It was my girlfriend.. we were together for 5 years.. was just about to propose actually.. that's when I caught her in bed with my gym trainer…the truth eventually came out that she was planning to break up with me beforehand"

Nathan just stared at him nodding his head trying to seem polite.

Tommy: " Anyway a day after I set fire to his home, almost killed the guy.. was charged for Arson.. got 4 years for it.. was here before your whole Blackwell Drama, Damien here was kind enough to show me how to get through the days in here.. and that's all there is to it"

Damien: "I tell you what.. with all the bad karma we've built up.. I wouldn't be surprised if a tornado comes anyday to wipe us out…"

Tommy: "A little dramatic don't you think?"

Nathan: "After this week.. nothing seems too dramatic...So how long do you think they'll keep this Jerry guy in solitary confinement"

Damien: "tough to say.. but since that's his second time being caught doing that shit it will be anywhere from 4-6 weeks"

Tommy: "The longer the better"

Nathan: "Here's hoping he just forgets about me inside there"

Tommy: "Speaking of crazy fuckers, what about that teacher, where is he now?"

Nathan: "Mr Jeffer-" Nathan paused mid sentence.. he hated calling him that….

Nathan: "Mark is in Oregon State penitentiary.. he's got life, he won't be hurting anybody"

Tommy: " Good fucking riddance then"

There was a few seconds of silence.. everyone just seemed to be soaking up the morning air.

Nathan: "I've only been here for two days and It already feels like forever…I know it sounds fucking cliche, But I miss Arcadia Bay, I wish I hadn't taken it for granted… it's not gonna get any easier in here is it?"

Damien: "The cold hard truth is.. no.. It doesn't.. but we get through it.. day by day. You got three years.. but chances are you will definitely be let off for parole after two for saving that guy.. so there you go"

Tommy: "We should go, talking too much is suss, don't want anyone we don't like connecting the dots that we are all gossiping about Jerry.

Nathan: "Right, I better go inside"

Tommy: "And kid.. a word of advice… do not show fear, anger, happiness, or pain. Emotions are your worst enemy because they reveal your weaknesses. inmates and even the guards prey on weakness. Don't give them the opportunity to do so. If someone can figure out what makes you angry, they can use that knowledge to manipulate you. In the same way, if someone knows what makes you happy, they can try to ruin it for you. And because they are around you 24/7, they have unlimited opportunities to test their manipulative skills on you.. so keep your guard up."

Nathan: "Right"

Nathan went back inside the indoor main area of the facility, he was approached by one of the security officers.. he recognised him from yesterday.

Officer Alan: "I heard about what you did"

Nathan just stared at him, unsure of how to reply.

Officer Alan: "Relax, you did good.. you ended up saving a life, and because of that you will be given internet privileges"

Nathan: "Are you serious? T- Thank you sir"

Officer Alan: But it will be monitored, it's restricted to email only, so don't dawdle, go through that door, there are a few computers, we've opened up access today for 30 mins"

Nathan: "I got it, thanks again"

Nathan practically jogged to the computers, eager to check if he had received anything, the computers weren't that new, they seemed to be the fat later models… nothing like today's Macbooks.

His inbox was practically full… most of it was junk mail, however he noticed he had received something from his sister.. Kristine Prescott..

 _ **Nathan,**_

 _ **Please tell me you're okay, I don't care what dad says, I'm coming to see you now, taking the earliest flight I can get, I know this was just all a big mistake, You're not a killer.. you're my little brother. I'm so fucking pissed at Mum and Dad.. money is all they care about.. and it's all they ever will care about, it's their fault you fell on to this path.**_

 _ **Don't have time to ramble on, I'm coming now.**_

 _ **Love, Kristine.**_

Nathan was lucky to have such a supportive sister, he expected nothing less from her.

He then browsed on to see one of those automated emails from Courtney… it was to everyone that was on the Vortex club list…

 _ **Hey all, after all that's happened this week Principle Wells has decided to cancel the party, What a fucking week am I right? we'll try and organise something in the future but for now we can forget about getting wasted, Love you all xoxo**_

 _ **Courtz.**_

"Of course it got cancelled.. that was supposed to be my night" he thought to himself

There was an email from Hayden

 _ **Nate**_

 _ **I was never into this email shit, I'm trying to get a hold of you through the prison phone line, but they say you aren't taking calls.. you deserve to know what's going on back home.. What a fucked up week.. your accident.. Jefferson arrested and don't get me started on Victoria… she's broken man, no one can talk any sense into her.. not even Max or Taylor.**_

 _ **I hope you're alright bro, I'll be visiting soon.**_

 _ **Hayden.**_

Nathan felt detached reading all this.. maybe it was because he was living in a whole different world to his friends now… "Why wouldn't Victoria reach out, Was she scared of me?" he thought to himself, he took a few minutes to send some replies to Hayden and Kristine to tell them that he was alright.

Just as Nathan was starting to relax he felt himself being tapped on the shoulder, he swirled around to see Dillon, he quickly logged off his email.

Dillon: "I never got the chance to thank you in person, you really saved my ass… and you didn't have to.. hell no one else would of"

Nathan: "Why the hell would they even put you in the same cell as someone like him?" he replied.. trying to follow the advice Tommy gave him.

Dillon: "That's the prison system for you, but why did you do it.. you don't know me from fucking Adam?"

Nathan: "Well you asked me to didn't you?"

Dillon: "Yea but I never expected you to actually do it.. I owe you one"

Nathan: "Yea, you do"

Dillon: "Since it's getting around that you're apparently a snitch.. the least I can do is offer some help.. follow me, I know a guy that can stop all this, he's got influence"

Nathan: "Where are we going?"

Dillon: "Bathrooms, we need to hurry.."

Nathan: "Now?"

Dillon: "when else? come on"

Nathan: "Alright, I'll bite.. but you walk in front of me and I'll follow at whatever pace I feel like.. If i don't like it.. i'm out"

Dillon shrugged as he speed walked down the hallway, Nathan slowly followed, he signalled for Nathan to wait until the guards passed, then led him into the bathrooms.

There was a man in there at the end of the room, he looked like he had been waiting a while, he was washing his face with some water when the they walked in, he glanced up smirking at both of them.

"Nathan.. Joshua.. Prescott" the man said between pauses for each word "Son of the most elite family in Arcadia bay in the flesh, welcome.. Names Kurt."

Nathan: "You recognise me?"

Kurt: "When the son of Arcadia Bay's most prestigious family kills a girl in a bathroom and gets sent here I find out about it.. especially when he starts snitching on people he thinks he can fuck with"

Nathan: "What the hell do you want"

Kurt: "Dillon was right, I want to help you.. to help you learn a lesson"

Nathan knew something was off, headed for the door but was blocked as three more inmates came in.. surrounding him.

Kurt: "Dillon.. you can go, thanks for bringing him here"

Dillon: "You'll hold up your end of the deal?"

Kurt: "We'll leave you alone.. and so will Jerry.. now go"

he turned to Nathan with a look of pity

Nathan: "You fucking ungrateful piece of shit, I.. I saved you!"

Kurt: "Dillon owed us more than you.. all the times he sold us out.. snitched to other groups, so we made a deal.. he brings you here.. we teach you a lesson.. in exchange we don't kill him, you really should've just stayed out of it.. you just locked up my main muscle in solitary confinement.. that's gonna make things difficult for me"

Dillon: "I.. I'm sorry" he grumbled as he scurried out of the bathroom.

Kurt chuckled "The rats going back to it's hole" he exclaimed

Nathan: "You're all fucked.."

Kurt: "That might be so.. but if anyones fucked right now. it's you.. So you decided to save someone that was getting attacked for being a snitch.. and then follow the said snitch to a bathroom because you believe him? Bad move"

Nathan looked around the ceiling of the room desperately

Kurt: "There are no cameras here, we are in one of the very few states that don't put cameras in prison bathrooms for privacy reasons.. lucky you"

The only thing Nathan could do was bluff.

Nathan: "When my father hears about this, you're all fucked..he owns the pigs here.. he'll make sure you're all put down, one by one."

Kurt: "Even if that does happen, It will just make me even more glad I did this" he said as he smiled.

Kurt gave a nod.. straight after Nathan was sucker punched by one of the inmates, all three of them jumped him.. kicking, punching and spitting on him.. he lay there.. curled in a ball trying to block his face.

Nathan could feel himself slowly drifting away.. he looked around the room.. his head was fuzzy.. showing signs of concussion as the three men were still laying into him, it was as if he could feel a bone crack every time they punched him.

"She was lying on a bathroom floor.. now you are… you deserve to know how it feels" a voice echoed in his head. He closed his eyes.. " Is this how you felt Chloe?" he thought to himself.

Nathan: "I'm sorry Chloe.. I'm so so sorry" he began to whisper to himself.. repeating it over and over.

Time seemed to pass as the punches and kicks stopped and the room went black.. everything was silent as he went into a lucid state of calmness… was he still alive?..how long had passed? he didn't care.. he had never felt so good in nearly all his life.


	4. The Fury In your head

This place he was in.. It felt so good.. he was sitting on a bench next to the lighthouse atop a hill with Arcadia bay in view…the sunset radiated over the town.. its beam of light contrasting with the shadows of the trees and buildings.. the reflection of light glistened off of the ocean as it swept towards him .. he closed his eyes as the cool breeze of Arcadia bay brushed against his face.

He looked to his left to suddenly see some people with him.. Victoria was leaning her head on his shoulder and looking out to the distance.. he smiled at her. He looked around to see Hayden, Taylor, Courtney, Logan and Zachary all sitting near a tree in a circle much like how they used to hang out in the school yard. Max and Kate were here too, sitting on the grass looking out to the view, she had her camera out and was taking photos of Kate posing against the backdrop . He didn't know why or how this was happening.. but he knew this was all he ever wanted.

He took a minute to soak all of it in.. there was no pit of anxiety in his stomach.. no over thinking of what he should of or could of done until it drove him mad.. just pure peace of mind.

Out of nowhere he was startled as a Doe seemed to fade into existence in front of him.. no one else seemed to notice it but him.. he felt connected to it.. he knew he had seen it before. It stood there.. staring at him again.. but this time something was in it's mouth.. he squinted at it as it slowly walked up to him and dropped something on his lap,it was a missing Rachel Amber poster..

"Is it really you?" he softly spoke to the doe.

It seemed to have somewhat understood… It then straightened up, lifted its head and stomped its hoof into the ground.

This caused everything to vanish… his body being transported through time and space.. contrasting whites and blues flashed around him.. then.. he was shown the question he was yearning to know the answer to.

What if he didn't shoot her? he saw himself himself in third person.. A fire alarm bell going off at the right time…Chloe escaping.. he then saw flashes of what seemed to be a compilation of his entire week being showed to him all going by so quickly, of a storm.. Kate on a roof, being interviewed with Max in the principal's office.. Reminiscing in the two whales diner.. squaring off against Warren.. then.. his own demise.. kneeling down with a phone in his hand.. Jefferson over him with a gun.. tears in his eyes….

The Nathan watching this happen wanted to save his other self.. it was like he was watching it happen but no one acknowledged he was there.. he tried to run with his hand out in reach. "Leave him alone!" He screamed out to Jefferson.. who didn't take notice.. he saw the muzzle flash and the other Nathan's head go back…"No.. NO!" he screamed at the top of his lungs in fear.

Nathan snapped back to reality.. he felt himself jump… he opened his eyes and the first thing he felt was the comfort of a bed.. and slight pain flowing through his body.. he looked around to see nurses going about their business.. he slowly lifted up his hand and felt bandages on his face. His heart was still racing even after his supposed nightmare.

"What a weird fucking dream.. but it felt so real.. everything from Victoria's head on my shoulder to the pain from Jefferson's gunshot.," he thought to himself.

One of the Nurses took notice of him and ran over with a concerned look on her face.

Nurse: "Hey, are you with me, you're in the medical ward of the prison, You okay?"

Nathan: "Yea.. I.. I'm fine, what happened?"

They were interrupted by a few sudden knocks on the door, "Hold on" the nurse said as she scurried to answer it.. he watched on from the bed as he saw what seemed to be a slight disagreement between the nurse and someone.. "But the poor boys just woken up.. can it wait another hour?" it went on for a minute until the nurse gave in..

Damien came through the door in cuffs followed by another man in security uniform. Nathan looked up to the nurse.

Nathan: "Why is he in cuffs?"

Nurse: "I'm sorry but it's policy for every inmate"

Damien sat in the chair next to him.. scratching his scruffy shaven head.. Nathan took notice that he really did look like an older version of Hayden.

Damien: "Jesus christ.. are you okay.. do you remember anything?"

Nathan: " The guy I saved.. said he owed me a favour.. led me into the bathrooms. got jumped by 3 guys"

Damien: Tommy went to take a piss and found you on the floor.. whole prison is getting investigated..

Nathan: "The guy… that led me into the bathroom.. where is he?"

Damien: "About that.."

Nathan: "What?" he asked curiously

Damien: "That guy Dillon… They found him in his cell an hour later .. he's dead.

Nathan: "W- What? But, how?"

Damien: "They're saying suicide.. but I think we both know that's not what happened."

Nathan: "Jerry?"

Damien: "No.. not him, he's still locked up tight in solitary confinement"

Nathan sighed deeply and closed his eyes..He was tired of everything.. he didn't want to be here anymore.. he wanted to go home.. it was like he woke up from one nightmare and entered another one.

Damien: "I'm sorry Nathan, I should of been watching out for you"

Nathan: "It's not your fault, you're the only one that's actually tried to help me.. no one else helped me.. even before I came here"

Damien: "I uh.. I have to go.. this officer wants to talk to you.. I'll see you when you get out alright"

Nathan nodded as Damien was led out, his seat being replaced by the officer that brought him in.

Officer: "I know this is all a bit sudden but we need to find out who did this.. do you remember who attacked you?"

Nathan: "I remember he said his name was Kurt"

Officer: "Kurt? I've managed the lists and there are no inmates registered with that name in here, it had to be a fake name he gave you, do you remember what he looked like?"

He remembered, but he knew what would happen to him if he told the man and they caught him.. the same thing would happen or even worse.. the only way he was going to survive is if he kept his mouth shut… so he lied.

Nathan: I don't know.. everything was a blur after that.

The officer looked down at his notepad and back up at Nathan, he could see right through his lie.. but knew he would get nothing more out of him.

Officer: Get some rest.. I'll follow up with you soon.

And with that he quietly left the room, leaving Nathan by himself. There was nothing else to be done.. he couldn't stop thinking about the dream he had.. what if all that had really happened if he didn't shoot her.. and that Doe.. it was the same one he saw in the woods from the prison fence..there were more questions than answers so he decided to try and get some long needed sleep. The next few days he was treated for his wounds and admitted back into the prison, he was asked if he wanted to go into protective custody but rejected the offer.

Days started to pass by which eventually turned into 7 weeks, Hayden finally managed to visit. Nathan told him everything about how Damien had helped him and scolded Hayden for not telling him he had a brother, he seemed a little guilty but admitted he was embarrassed to talk about it and that he wanted to wait until he got out to introduce him, he also spoke of a graduation party that was going to take place at the end of next year.. all the Blackwell students would be there.. he encouraged Nathan to come since he would be out by then.. but he wasn't sure. His sister also visited in that time.. she mostly seemed to ask if he was okay multiple times to which he replied that he was, she asked so much because she was one of the few that cared.. she also spent a lot of time talking about stuff he already knew like how greedy Mum and Dad were and blaming them for the accident but nonetheless he was glad to see her. Nathan was starting to get used to the system more, Wake up, Work, Eat, Sleep.. Nothing much happened besides that, Jerry and the person he knew as Kurt seemed to leave him alone for a while.

Slowly over time Nathan started to form a more scruffy appearance, his refined haircut became more long and messy, he could start to feel slight hair growth on his face as well. He was enjoying lunch with his new found friends in the yard on this particular warm, humid day.

Tommy: "This is ridiculous" he said whilst rolling his eyes

Damien: "Alright, these are the points you have to aim for" he said pointing to Tommy like a teacher would point at a blackboard

Rob and Nathan sat there trying not to laugh.

Nathan: "Nice beard, what are you a viking king or something?" he sarcastically remarked to Tommy who seemed to had grown a thick golden beard

Tommy: "It looks badass, plus I do probably have Viking ancestry since I am Irish.. so there"

Rob: " I think we all picked up that you were Irish with that thick accent you got there, You're starting to look more and more like me with that beard, still could never beat my length"

Tommy: "That's because you are at least 20 years older than me.. still not bad for an older guy.. what are you like 55?"

Rob: "It's rude to ask your elders for their age "

Damien: "Guys this is serious, Nathan needs to learn how to defend himself if something happens like it did 2 months ago"

Nathan: "Alright, Alright, I'm listening"

Damien: "As I said before, if 'Chewbacca' here tries to attack you, weak points are the eyes, throat, balls and solar plexus, so go for those"

Nathan: "What if it's not just one guy I'm fighting?"

Damien: "Don't try to be Bruce Lee, you either stand up for yourself if you know you can stand your ground long enough for the guards to get there, or you run"

Nathan: "Yeah, fair enough"

Damien then seemed to lose track of where he was at and was staring at something. Concern washing over his face.

Nathan: "What is it?"

Damien: "It's Jerry, they're staring us down.. look"

Nathan scratched his head and pretended to stretch the other way so he could see, he was right, Jerry and his group were giving them dirty looks.

Nathan: "So what do we do about it?, now that he's out of solitary confinement"

Tommy: "Let that skinhead come here, I'll teach him a lesson or two"

Rob: "It's just intimidation tactics my friend, you let them scare you, they win, they ain't gonna do shit"

Tommy: "Let's show em we're not scared, I could go for some B ball right now"

Damien: "Fine, why not" he said as he grabbed out the basketball from under the table

Nathan: "I played a little when I was in Blackwell"

The four of them walked on to the nearest court.

Damien: "Alright it's me and Nathan versus you and Rob"

Tommy: "Really? You get an 18 year old and I get an 80 year old? not fair.."

Rob: "Shut up Viking boy, watch and learn"

They then diverged into two's and went into the middle of the court "3,2,1!" Tommy shouted as the ball was thrown into the air, Rob caught it and started sprinting towards Nathan whilst Damien covered Tommy. He then started to dribble it in front of him "Which way am I gonna go? this way or this way" Rob said while taunting him, Nathan let out an irritated grunt and tried to swoop for the ball, he was then sidestepped by Rob and he got passed him.. "Shit" Nathan spat out.. he was clearly more quicker then he looked, he ran after him.. but he then passed the ball to Tommy who was right next to our hoop, he then pushed Damien out of the way and slam dunked it.

Tommy: "Fuck yea! That's how it's done" he screamed out as he went over and high fived Rob to celebrate.

Damien stood up with his hands on his knees trying to compose himself.

Damien: "We're getting schooled, we need to try something else, we gotta calm down and try not to overthink"

Nathan: "Story of my life right there"

Damien: "Alright let's give it another go"

This time Rob and Tommy started with the ball, they both sprinted towards them, passing to each other.. Tommy went for another shot but was too far out and it bounced off the hop allowing Damien to steal it, they both ran up in sync trying to get to the opposite end of the court.. Damien then passed to Nathan who was being marked by Rob.. who was swishing his hands around in front of him trying to confuse him, he saw an opening and he took it.. Nathan bounced the ball through his legs and then caught it on the other side whilst getting around him "Between the legs!" he screamed out.. He then went for a shot and it went straight in, didn't even touch the edges.

Nathan: "Get schooled bitches" he yelled out not being able to help himself.. he was almost forgetting everything he had been through at Blackwell and in here.

Rob: "Goddammit, Goldilocks learn how to shoot!"

Tommy: "Shut up.."

Damien then went up and high fived him "Now thats how its done"

They then went for the third round, Nathan starting with the ball, he jogged up, Damien following on the opposite side, he saw Tommy coming forward to try and make a steal, he then threw the ball to Damien but misjudged the distance and had a little too much power, he tried to catch it but it bounced off his hands and rolled off the court.

Damien: "Goddammit"

Nathan ran to get it, he had really put too much power into that throw as the ball was still rolling off about 10 metres outside the court… The ball then halted, a foot on top of it.

Nathan stopped.. his body becoming much more tense.. he eyed the ball under the man's foot.

Kurt: "Having fun without us Nathan? Didn't at least invite us to play?" Jerry and a few other men were behind him sniggering.

Nathan: "What are you doing here Kurt, or should I even call you that?"

Kurt: "You should, I like to stick to the name Kurt"

Jerry then stepped forward, the look on his face was a mix of condescending and aggressive.

Jerry: "Hey Nathan, recovering from your wounds ok?"

Nathan: "I'm fine, how was solitary confinement?"

This struck a nerve with Jerry who grunted and tried to step forward but was signalled to keep away by Kurt who stuck out his hand.

Nathan glared at them and tried to stand upright, he couldn't show them he was scared.

Nathan: "Want to give me back my ball?"

Kurt: "Your ball?" he scoffed

Damien, Tommy and Rob came to his aid and stood next to him, implying that if they wanted to fight Nathan, they would have to fight all of them. Kurt eyed them all off, seemingly assessing the danger level.

Kurt: "What is this? The crew of misfits?"

Damien: "What do you guys want?"

Jerry: "We want the court.. its our turn now"

Tommy: "Bullshit, you guys saw that we only just started"

Kurt: "What's the problem? You had your go, now we want ours"

Damien: "The problem is that you and your lackies blind shotted our friend in the bathrooms a few months back"

Kurt: "And where's your proof of this?"

Rob: "Oh we don't need proof, we know"

Jerry: "Just give us the court, it would be a shame if what happened to Dillon happened to you guys.. I heard they found him in his cell" he said while smiling, basically admitting their involvement in it.

Damien sighed, trying to be diplomatic.

Damien: "Look, you guys can have it in about fifteen minutes, let us just finish up our game first"

Kurt: "But the problem is that I want it now, not in fifteen minutes and what I want in here I get"

Nathan: "Well maybe it's time someone told you no" he said stepping forward.. after they caught him in the bathrooms they were then trying to make a display of dominance.. he couldn't give in.. otherwise it would just keep happening over and over.

Kurt snorted, looking at the ground, shaking his head and then looking back up… "You guys must have a death wish or something" he said calmly.

Tommy: "We're tired of your shit, everyone here is.. now are you gonna give us back the ball or are we going to have to come over there and take it from you"

Nathan winced at this a little, he wasn't sure if he was ready for another fight, he was worried if that comment may have been a little too aggressive.

Kurt's confident face seemed to fade, a crowd was starting to generate around them and this made him and his thugs nervous

Jerry: "Well we're standing right here, come and take it from us and see what happens" the much larger man retorted.

Damien: "Nothing's going to happen.. you know why? Because if you fight again you go back to solitary confinement for even longer, you wouldn't risk it would you?.. and also the guards are watching us right now, you really going to do this in front of them?"

Rob: "And that's why you're just going to roll us back the ball and walk away"

Kurt looked irritated, they weren't wrong. "I can't say I didn't warn you" he said while picking up the ball, he then took a few steps forward and placed it down on the ground, he then walked back to his group.

Kurt: "The ball's right there, Nathan can come and get it himself if he really is top shit"

Nathan looked confused, he had put it directly in front of Jerry, himself and the other thugs who had beaten on him. he simply wanted him to walk over to them and take it?

Nathan looked to his friends.

Nathan: "He wants just me to go and take it"

Rob: "Well, he said to take it.. so go take it.. if we come with you he's almost certainly going to see it as a threat, this is something you have to do by yourself"

Tommy: "Fuck that.. lets all go over there and teach them a lesson, put an end to this, we show them we mean business they won't fuck with us again"

Damien: "Nathan, trust me on this.. they aren't going to do anything.. just go over there and take the ball off of the ground, If we fight now there's a chance you will be in here even longer"

Tommy: "And what if he's bullshitting, what if Nathan does go over there and they hurt him even more than last time?"

Damien: "They won't.. not here.."

Rob: "it's your choice Nathan, whatever you choose, we'll back you up"

Nathan looked over at Kurt and his men, the ball was right there on the ground for the taking.. the question is if they would actually attack him if he tried to take it...or were they testing his confidence.. either way.. his pride was on the line.

Either way Nathan had to make a choice now.. and he had to do it quick..

* * *

 **(Call Kurt's Bluff and Take the ball)** OR **(Intimidate them and Start a fight)**. Another choice for you guys, simply comment on which one he should make and justify it, the one with the most votes will win. Hope you're enjoying so far.. and yes.. This story will follow Nathan when he gets out of Prison and feature more characters from LIS.. (If he gets out) you will see ;)


	5. Not Clear Yet

The cold stare down between himself and Kurt ensued, the feeling Nathan had in the pit of his stomach was one of riding a roller coaster.. reaching the top. waiting for it to drop... but it never does. Damien, Tommy and Rob stood behind him.. waiting for him to make his decision whilst half the courtyard seemed to go silent.. no one wanted to get involved.. the other inmates watched from the sidelines.

He finally broke the silence.

Nathan: "If he wants me to go and get it, then I guess I'll just have to" he said whilst keeping his eyes on Kurt.

Nathan couldn't put his friends at risk just to keep his pride in tact. He had to think about his future in here.. and making it out. Solving violence with more violence wasn't going to fix anything.. he had to keep his cool.. he knew it wasn't just about a ball.. but about who would give in first.. starting a fight is what they wanted..

Tommy: "Look at him staring at us with that fucking cocky smirk..I don't like that face one bit, I'm telling you don't go there alone..what if one of his guys his armed?"

Nathan: "Well the only way I'm going to know is if I go over there"

Tommy: "You do realise that if he does something, we won't be able to get to you in time?"

Nathan: "Well if that's the case.. at least I can say I went out in style wherever I go after this"

Damien: "Don't say that, You got this covered, behind that smug look he's thinking.. about ways to get to you..things that can play with your head, whatever he says just keep your cool."

Rob: "He's not going to make it easy for you, watch yourself."

Nathan took a deep breath.. walking towards someone that wants to kill you seems bizarre.. but in this case, justified. "Alright." he murmured to himself.

He started to walk forward towards them.. he felt like a deer charging at a pack of hungry wolves.. they were eyeing him down. The depths of Nathan's mind were programming every inch of his body to turn around and get out of there.. any sane person would… but he wasn't giving in.

Closer and closer the ball became.. he was just a few metres away from it.. but so were they. Before he knew it.. he already heard one of them taunting him.

Jerry: "I knew you were fucking stupid but I didn't think you wanted to die, you're daddy won't be able to protect you forever" he said patronisingly

Nathan ignored him.. his pace slowed but didn't stop.

Jerry viscously cracked his fingers and neck "You have balls kid, I'll give you that" he snided

Kurt: "Go ahead Prescott, pick it up"

Nathan was thinking twice about his next move, but couldn't turn back now, Damien, Tommy and Rob watched on.. ready to jump in at any moment. Nathan leant down and picked up the ball.. slinging it in his arm.

Kurt slid his hand into his jumpsuit pocket, making it painfully evident that he had something, Nathan took notice of it.. his eyes slanting down where Kurt had his hand concealed.

Kurt quickly pulled out his hand from his pocket and revealed ..a middle finger… it happened so fast that it made Nathan flinch and jump back out of the fear of being shot.

The gang of inmates all started laughing their heads off, like a house full of drunkards… Nathan just stood there.. paralysed and confused.

Kurt: "You really thought I had something did you? Looks like you're not so chickenshit after all.. I think you're the only kid in here that's ever called my bluff.. well done " he said in between laughs.

Jerry: "Did you see the look on his face when he thought you had a weapon? pure gold.." he said nudging Kurt

Kurt: "And here we were thinking he was going to run away like a pussy or try and get those idiots to fight us"

Nathan let out a deep sigh and began to walk away.

Kurt: "Oh come on.. where are you going? We were just fucking around!" he said in the most insincere way

As he was walking away he heard someone snort exaggeratingly.. he then heard someone spit.. a few seconds later he felt something warm and wet on the back of his head. He stopped in his tracks.. his grip on the ball tightening.

Jerry: "Next time your whore of a sister comes around to visit, tell her that one's from me"

Nathan's fear was replaced by Adrenaline rushing through his body, he started to clench his fists.. he stood there with his back turned to them, looking at the ground.. he had a face of absolute rage… He could hear all of them laughing behind him.

Jerry: "Oh, you didn't like that did you?"

Nathan was holding back everything.. he wanted to kill him, he had just been humiliated in front of everyone in the yard. Jerry could tell he was getting to him .. and now he was trying to get a reaction from him.

Jerry: "what are you going to do now you little pussy?"

Nathan couldn't remember the last time he was this enraged... his subconscious was telling him. "don't make the same mistake again.. don't lose it.. don't"

And with that.. he walked on until they were a fair distance away.. his nerves still on edge. He then approached Damien who with the rest.. had cringed through that whole ordeal from a distance,

Damien: "You alright?" he asked

Nathan: "What do you think?" he replied passive aggressively while wiping the back of his head

Damien: "I know that was tough for you to go through but-"

Nathan: "Fuck this place, I'm done" he said cutting him off whilst handing the ball back to him, he then stormed off in the other direction.

Damien: "Nathan wait!" he said trying to go after him, but being stopped by Rob who put a hand on his shoulder.

Rob: "Just let him go"

They watched as Nathan disappeared in the crowd.

Tommy: "I've seen it all before.. It starts like this.. you do nothing about it, it gets worse.. someone ends up getting killed.. one way or another someone is going to have to do something about them one day.. because you can be sure as shit they won't be letting us leave this place alive after this"

Damien: "I was worried there for a second, thought he was going to lose it"

Rob: " Still though, haven't seen anyone do that to Kurt in a long time, it could've gone down way worse"

Damien: "Yeah, I guess so"

The rest of the day was pretty quiet, Nathan continued with his daily duties that he was assigned to which consisted of field work and a horticulture program. He wasn't in the mood for talking with anybody. Maybe keeping away from everyone and just not opening his mouth would keep things more relaxed for him… either way, he needed some time alone.

Nathan wondered if things would be better now if he had just not gotten involved with Dillon, saving him just to be backstabbed and dragged into more shit.. either way he was dead now.. he wished he could reverse time to that exact moment and change things but he didn't have that power.. who was he kidding.. nobody did.. was it all just for nothing?

And no matter how much he tried to dismiss his weird dream he just couldn't stop thinking about it.. how real it felt.

The same Deer he saw that day outside the prison somehow coincidentally appearing in his dream? Dropping the Missing Rachel Amber poster on his lap… like it was trying to tell him that it was her.. was she watching over him? No.. Thats crazy.

It just seemed so out of this world. One of those things that you would just keep to yourself because if you tell anyone they would think you're crazy.

Nathan was snapped out of his thoughts as he was approached by one of the guards

Officer Garrison: "You've been the hot topic around here these past few months, seems like everyone can't stop talking about you"

Nathan: "What have you heard?"

Officer Garrison: "The word's gotten out that you're a prescott as well as your whole ordeal with Jerry, and that's all I'm allowed to say i'm afraid"

Nathan: "I figured that much"

Officer Garrison: "Anyway, You've been doing good these past few months, regardless of what happened to Dillon.. you still tried to help him, and that makes all the more difference. And yes.. in case you're wondering.. we were watching you in the yard earlier today.. we saw you avoid what certainly would of ended up as a fight which certainly made things easier on our guards, we appreciate it, but I still have to warn you about getting involved with people that are dangerous, don't screw up… you have another visitor by the way. "

Nathan: "Another Visitor.. Now?"

Officer Garrison: "Yes, she's waiting for you in the visitor holding room"

In these two months Nathan's visitation rights had been upgraded from non contact to contact, which meant he didn't have to talk through a phone with glass blocking them anymore, instead he could talk to them in person.

Officer Garrison: "Well you want to follow me?"

Nathan: "Lead the way"

He followed the guard with a spring in his step, happy that at least he could feel like a normal person out of that cell area for a while. They arrived at the door.

Officer Garrison: " Remember your rules, we've taken the cuffs off of you because we trust you won't do anything.. don't make us regret it.

Nathan nodded as the door slowly opened, he looked up.. emotion struck him straight away as memories of his past life came flooding back to him,tears welled up in his eyes as he saw her just standing there, she tried to smile but she looked just as emotional as he was.. Without a word he run up and hugged her, she returned the hug and they stayed like that for a few moments.

Like always.. she always had to get the first word in.

Victoria: "Some best friend I am huh? I'm so so sorry Nathan"

Nathan: "Don't be" he replied.. both of them releasing from their hug.

Victoria: "I wanted to come sooner.. I did.. but.. these past few weeks have been hard.. and I didn't want to make things worse for you by bothering you with my emotional breakdowns"

Nathan: "I have to admit, I was starting to think you were forgetting about me" he said while scratching the back of his head and letting out a slight laugh.

Victoria: "You of all people should know I could never do that"

Nathan: "So how has Blackwell been without me? I can imagine everyone's probably been talking about me"

Victoria: "Well, the Vortex club is in shambles right now, without you there calling the shots people have been going awol and trying to lead the club and be the new Nathan Prescott.. yea.. like that's ever going to happen, otherwise.. it's been pretty quiet."

Nathan: "Thought so"

a few seconds passed of them just looking at each other, both still in shock that it had been so long since they had seen each other, it seemed like only days ago they were in the school yard hanging out and making jokes.

Victoria: "We should probably sit down" she chuckled while looking around for a seat

Nathan: "Yeah, right" he said grabbing her a chair as they both sat down at a table, one of the security guards were keeping an eye on them.

Victoria: "I know this seemed like a stupid question.. but honestly, how are you holding up?"

Nathan: "I.. I can't lie to you, it's been shit.. but Hayden.. he has an older brother that's in here too, he's been helping me out"

Victoria: "Are you serious? Hayden has an older brother? shit… he never told me"

Nathan: "I only found out when I got in here, he found out I knew of course.. turns out he was just too embarrassed to talk about it"

Victoria: "Well that sounds like Hayden.. always loves to party but when it comes to personal stuff, he keeps to himself"

Nathan noticed Victoria's expression darken.

Victoria: "I know it was an accident… I know you better than anyone.. you're not a murderer.. I don't care what anyone else says.. but why.. why didn't you tell me about Jefferson"

Nathan: "I.. I didn't want you to panic, he had me under his thumb Victoria.. I felt like I had no other choice but to keep my mouth shut.. I would of never let him hurt you.. I didn't want to hurt anybody.. It was never supposed to get this fucked up"

Victoria: " I should of been a better friend… should of checked up on you more.. I knew the freakouts you were having were a sign"

Nathan: "I wasn't in the right state of mind for school.. everything that's happening to me now.. I deserve it.. all of it"

Victoria: "No you don't.. If anyone deserves to be in shit it's me.. for what I did to Kate.. but she and Max still forgave me.. and I know Kate can forgive you too if you make an effort to at least talk to her and explain things"

Nathan: "You're right.. I swear as soon as I get out of here I will.

Victoria: "At the end of next year.. we are having graduation party at Blackwell.. we're all going to be moving on"

Nathan: " It's been one hell of a ride"

Victoria: "I don't give a shit if people have a problem with it.. I want you to be there with me at the party, there's no other guy I'd rather bring as a date.. If you can get out of here before then I would really appreciate it"

Nathan: "Victoria I… I don't know If i can step foot in that school again..I.."

Victoria: "Bullshit.. you grew up here just like the rest of us.. put up with Principle wells boring speeches just like the rest of us.. and you have a right to be there just like the rest of us"

He let out a deep sigh and smiled.

Nathan: " How could I turn down Victoria Chase?" he said smiling

Victoria: "Then it's a deal" she said returning the smile.

Nathan looked at one of the guards walking over to them

Nathan: "Looks like our time is up"

Victoria: "I'll keep in touch, don't forget your promise"

The two shared another hug, Victoria was led out by one of the guards.. he wished today was his last day in here and he could just follow her out.. but it wasn't time.. the road ahead wasn't clear yet.

* * *

What an up and down week for the LIS fan base.. Season 2 seemingly being confirmed and unconfirmed.. crazy stuff.. anyway, Next Chapter will be out soon.


	6. A Choice

Slowly but steadily the days started to slip away and go by in a flash. As 14 months passed the gashing wounds in Nathan's life faded and started to become mere scars of the past, he was reaching near the end of his sentence. He finally stopped all the prescribed meds he was being given by his father which caused all the side effects to fade away. If he was going to get better mentally, he had to do it by himself... and he was getting there. This time.. without his father's help he had kept up to his monthly therapist appointments during his time behind bars which guided him into a better mindframe… He stuck by Damien, Rob and Tommy in that time and kept in touch with Hayden and Victoria via letters and visitation. Since that whole scene in the yard Kurt and Jerry seemed to lose interest in Nathan and moved on to intimidating others, they tried to break him but they knew it was a pointless effort. When they did cross paths it usually consisted of just awkward stares.

With the good behaviour that he had displayed while incarcerated and with his therapist as his alibi the court deemed that Nathan was eligible for early parole and early release under certain conditions, he applied for it and had won that right. The Blackwell Academy Graduation that Victoria invited him to was in three weeks... Nathan was going to be let out in two. After all this time he spent inside prison how was adjusting again to everyday life going to be easy?

Nathan was in the TV room with a few other inmates, he was reading the weekly newspaper until he heard a familiar name on the television which caused his eyes to dart up.

Reporter: "Shamed Blackwell teacher and photographer Mark Jefferson has allegedly attempted to apply for parole after almost 14 months in Oregon maximum security as to which he was immediately denied"

Nathan shook his head, he hoped he wouldn't have to hear that name ever again, but it seemed that even Jefferson couldn't accept that it was over for him.

Reporter: "Mark Jefferson was renowned across America for his photography work in the 90's he then made the move to Blackwell Academy to continue his work and teachings, he was admired by students and fellow photographers alike.. It was until his passion for photography became an obsession and took a terrifying and dark turn when it was discovered he was using an underground bunker to drug and kidnap girls for photos, it has been little over a year since he was arrested on Campus and put in maximum security.. where hopefully he should remain for the rest of his life"

Nathan heard a few of the inmates clapping, he was pretty surprised that people had even kept up with the news.

"fuck that guy" one yelled out "Let him rot" another echoed.

Nathan didn't disagree there, he was glad that Jefferson was getting what he deserved. He felt a hand on his shoulder, It was Damien.. checking up on him like always.

Damien: "And how are we today?"

Nathan: "Not going to lie, it feels good to be so close to the end"

Damien: "Just two more weeks for you man"

Nathan: "What about you guys?"

Damien: "A few months left, we can tough it out, So do you think you're ready to get back out there?

Nathan: "I… don't know what to think, I'll take it one step at a time"

Damien: "I know you're ready for this, it's one thing to be ready physically, but mentally is a whole different game. You of all people should know that"

Nathan: "Yea of course"

Damien: "And I know Kurt has been quiet for a while now, but it's too quiet for my liking, watch yourself in these final weeks"

Nathan: "You think he's got something up his sleeve?"

Damien: "That son of a bitch always does, last time you got the better of him, he holds grudges so he probably still is hurting from that"

Nathan: "Well the back of my head is still hurting from Jerry's spit too"

Damien: "Let him spit.. it's all he's got.. pity him, he won't be leaving here until he's an old man, you on the other hand have a chance at a fresh start"

Nathan sighed deeply and eased back into the couch looking up at the ceiling.

Damien took a few steps forward with a confused face, wondering what the silence was all about.. he then crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow.

Nathan: "I don't deserve this"

Damien: "What?"

Nathan: "I still helped Jefferson, I like to think I didn't have a choice but it was always there.. I could of saved Rachel.. could of avoided what happened with Kate and Chloe… I didn't want to hurt anyone but that doesn't make a difference.. I still did, they should've just shoved me in here as long as they did to Jefferson.. I can't go back out there.. I can't face all of them again"

Damien seemed stunned at this sudden outburst, on the outside he seemed to be fine, but he didn't realise he still had this much pent up fear.

Damien: "There you go again.. doubting yourself.. You know kid.. I've been in here long enough to tell if someone is in between good and straight up evil. And Nathan.. you are a good kid.. you've just made some bad choices. When you fessed up about Jefferson and got him caught think about how many other girls lives you saved.. and you think you can't go back out there.. you have people supporting you.. your sister, my brother.. Victoria.. I thought we were past this.. wake up man!"

Nathan: "That's what I want.. to just wake up and wish I was in some alternate universe where I wasn't such a screw up and didn't do what I did in that bathroom"

Damien: "Sometimes things happen for a reason, You need to put your past behind you and move on, otherwise you will be going around in circles for the rest of your life.. there's only so much I can say to you.. the rest you need to figure out on your own"

Nathan sunk his face into his hands, he knew that he was right.. He was scared of being judged again by everyone on the outside… maybe he was too used to being inside here…

Damien: "I have some affairs to sort out, Maybe you should go get some air, we'll talk about this later alright? Can't have you freaking out on me so close to the end of all this"

Nathan: "Yea.. No.. you're right.. I.. just need to relax"

Damien: "You good?"

Nathan: "Yea, just go do your shit, forget my meltdown.. seriously"

Damien: "Alright, Alright" he exclaimed in a defensive tone as he left the room.

Nathan decided that he needed to get outside for a bit, He scrambled off the couch and went out to the the courtyard he was so familiar with. The sun was out today and a strange calmness seemed to flow through the yard. He then went over and sat at one of the benches, trying to take in the air.. he was really getting out of this place in two weeks.. this wasn't a dream.. his cell was going to be replaced by a real bed again.. the thought was unreal to him.

It was like that awhile until he heard boots crunching in the gravel behind him, he was nervous to look behind him in case it was someone he didn't like.. once again his hunches were correct, It wasn't one of his friends.. It was Kurt.. he then sat down opposite Nathan. The two just stared at each other blankly.

Kurt: "So people have been telling me how good you have been behaving this past year"

Nathan: "why are you sitting here?" he said with a tinge of irritation getting to the point fast.

Kurt: "Come on.. how long have we been old buddies for"

Nathan: " Whatever the fuck?… buddies is overstretching it by a mile"

Kurt: "Okay you're right.. truth is I really couldn't give two shits about a Prescott.. besides.. you will be out of my hair in two weeks"

Nathan: "So why go out of your way to talk to me then?"

Kurt: "This isn't about you.. you're little friends have been causing me problems, talking shit to everyone in here about me and my crew, more people are starting to think they can fuck with my operations in here and I'm not having it"

Nathan: "What do you want me to do about it? You brought that on yourself"

Kurt: "I'm a reasonable guy.. that's why I'm warning you.. and believe it or not I respect you. Back in the bathrooms.. we beat you up within an inch of your life and you still stood up to us in the yard over that basketball… that took guts"

Nathan: "Where are you going with this?"

Kurt: "I'm trying to say that you have balls.. But you're friends have given me no choice.. and that's why you're going to get to choose who to save"

Nathan: "What do you mean save? the fuck have you done!?" he said as he rose to his feet and raised his voice.

Kurt: "Shh shh, nothing yet.. but we're about to… listen and you have a chance at getting to at least one in time.. you're lucky I'm a nice guy"

Nathan: "Don't do this man, all they were doing was looking out for me.. If you're going to hurt someone just hurt me"

Kurt: "I have already done that…now interrupt again and I won't tell you the next part that you will most certainly want to hear"

Nathan sat back down in silence

Kurt: "Right now the loud mouthed Irish one is in the cafeteria and the Old one is in the gym.. they are both going to be jumped in about five minutes by two separate groups, you can only warn one in time to avoid it. The other may sadly be killed depending on how well they can take a beating, you try and cheat somehow we can just teach you another lesson before you leave.. or make sure you never do.. you're time starts now"

Nathan: "You're fucking finished Kurt, I swear to god if one of them dies-"

Kurt: "That one is up to you… this is my game.. and you are going to play it.. better hurry.. you have four minutes and thirty seconds now"

Nathan: "What if you're lying like last time huh… you think I'm going to buy into this bullshit?

Kurt leaned forward on the table so his face was right in front of Nathan's

Kurt: "Look at me in the eyes Nathan… you think I'm fucking around? try me" he said as he sat up and left the table.

Nathan could feel his heart start to rush, his friends lives were in his hands and he knew this time it wasn't a bluff.. Rob or Tommy?.. he could only warn one in time.. but.. if he could find Damien maybe he could help him warn one while he warned the other which could save both of them.. but that would mean going against Kurt's rules and something worse maybe happening… was it worth it to try and save both?

* * *

This one is up to you.. readers.

 **Warn Rob**

 **Warn Tommy**

 **Find Damien**

Thanks again for the kind feedback, the story will have plenty of payoff soon, this is the last major decision he will make in prison, hope its a good one!


	7. Forget the horror here

He had to try.. he had to at least make an effort to save both of them. He didn't care what Kurt would do to him if he broke one of his little "rules"... he was going to find Damien. Nathan almost tripped over in the process as he dashed off the bench and sprinted as fast as he could.

The dusty gravel blurred below him as he felt a surge of adrenaline. The steady thump of his footsteps echoed in his ears and he felt a bead of sweat roll down his forehead. The only thing stopping him from saving his friends was his physical limits.

"Where is he? Where does he usually hang out?" he thought. Last time he saw him he said he had some affairs to sort out… He usually worked and met his other friends in the kitchen area.. he had to be there.

It was the same place he had to do chores when he first came, he just had to go through the left prison ward and he would be there. The last time he had to run this fast was probably when he jumped the fence trying to avoid the cops after a night out with Hayden. At this moment he couldn't tell if he was having a panic attack or if he was so out of breath and out of shape that Kurt was watching from somewhere laughing at him.

Finally he had reached the kitchen area.. "Damien!" he tried to silently scream. Nathan scrambled around the room, until he turned a corner and saw him talking with a few people.

Nathan: "Damien!" he screamed out as he ran up to him

Damien: "Jesus christ you scared me!, what are you doing here?"

Nathan: " Tommy… Rob...ambush" was all he could mumble in between breaths as he stood there with his hands on his knees trying to compose himself.

Damien: "Woah.. Woah.. slow down there for a minute, what are you trying to say?"

Nathan straightened up.. he knew he was on a timer right now.. he had to be quick.

Nathan: "Kurt came to me in the yard.. he wants to play some sick fucking game.. Tommy's in the cafeteria and Rob's in the gym.. he's getting people to attack them.. he told me I could only save one of them and not to cheat.. I.. didn't know what to do.. so I came to you"

Damien eyes started to dart around.. the good day he was seemingly having was being ruined.

Damien: "Fuck.. this is bad.. I.." nothing more seemed to come out as he froze up

Nathan: "You've helped me through all of this bullshit.. but now is where it counts.. please.. I need you to tell me what to do.. that's why I came here instead of letting one of them die!"

Damien: "Ok.. Ok.. I'm going to go warn Rob… you warn Tommy.. we don't have much time.. I should of seen this shit coming"

Nathan: "Alright I'm on it"

Damien: "We've let this go on long enough.. I have to tell the guards too"

Nathan: "Are you nuts? If you get Kurt caught you might as well paint targets on the back of your heads, they won't let you leave here alive"

Damien: "We can't keep going on like this.. Tommy, Rob and I only have a few months left to serve.. If we can't survive for a few measly months then maybe we don't deserve to live at all.. now go!"

Nathan: "You better know what you're doing.. don't do something stupid and die on me"

Damien: "I'm going to make this fucker pay for all the shit he's put us through"

Nathan and Damien both parted ways… he had to warn Tommy who was currently in the cafeteria.. he only had about two minutes left. Nathan sprung up and ran to the other side of the ward where the food court was.

He had to slow down and speed walk not to arouse suspicion. He could hear the chatter and the ambient sound of clanking plates from down the hall as he approached. If he could Identify who was after Tommy before warning him it might make things easier.. but first he had to find him.

Nathan peeked around the corner, all he could see were a mix of white and orange jumpsuits. He scanned the room until he saw a familiar blonde beard.. there he was.. sitting with some people at one of the tables with a tray of food. If his time was correct someone would be coming within the minute, he looked around for anyone suspicious looking.. but everyone looked the same.

Thirty seconds passed, Nathan stayed in his position behind the door frame in the hallway out of view from everyone. Finally he saw some movement from behind Tommy.. a young man had passed something to a considerably larger man.. the contact was quick before one of them walked off.. it had to be some sort of shank. The other man then surely but slowly started going towards Tommy's direction.

Whatever Nathan was going to do he had to act now, he took a step out but suddenly felt himself being dragged back into the hallway out of sight from everyone else by a force from behind. An arm slung around his neck.. he struggled to get away from the man but he was a lot larger.. he spoke in Nathan's ear.

Jerry: "Kurt said no cheating.. you went to Damien? big mistake.. Now you're going to have to watch him die"

Nathan: "Get the hell off me you fucking animal"

Jerry: "You know.. all of this could've been avoided if you had just stayed out of my business and not gotten involved a year ago.. maybe this wouldn't be happening now"

Nathan elbowed and kicked against Jerry with all his might but to no avail.. there was still some time left to get to Tommy.

Nathan: "Are you happy with yourself? Living as Kurt's prison bitch for all these years, you don't have to do this!"

Jerry: "My lifes already over, I'm doing this because I can.. and It's fun"

Nathan: "I wanted to hurt everybody too before I came here.. but I realised we all have a choice, what would your family say if they saw you now? You're wife?"

Jerry: "I don't have a wife!"

Nathan: "That's not what that tan line on your Index finger is telling me"

Jerry: "SHUT UP!" he screamed out as he tightened his grip around Nathan's neck.

He had no other choice.. any second now Tommy would be met by the end of a knife.. Nathan opened his mouth and bit down as hard as he could on Jerry's arm.. tearing into his flesh.. Nathan could taste blood in his mouth as Jerry screamed in pain.. releasing him.

Nathan turned the corner.. the man was a just matter of seconds behind Tommy, he had the shank in his arm as he started to raise his hand to take a swing.

Nathan: "Tommy! Behind you!"

He took realisation of Nathan and followed his instructions, without a word he turned around just as the knife was coming down on him and grabbed the knife wielder's hand. The two began to wrestle for the blade as others got involved.. all Nathan could see was a mosh pit of madness as panic spread and people were fighting everywhere.. screams could be heard.. a prison brawl was breaking out.

Nathan turned to see Jerry holding his arm with blood pouring down it with fear on his face, then he did something he would never expect. Jerry ran the other way.. "Kurt won't forgive!" he started to repeat while screaming as he ran away from the fighting and disappeared out of sight.

"Tommy's still in danger" he thought as he charged into the madness, punches were flying everywhere.. all the inmates were going crazy. He found Tommy over the man punching him over and over again.

Tommy: "You fucking son of a bitch!" he said as his fist connected with the man's broken and bloody face.

Nathan: "Don't kill him"

He looked up at Nathan and let go of the unconscious man's shirt as he fell to the ground

Tommy: "This motherfucker tried to kill me! Thank god for you Nathan, I would be minced meat right now if you hadn't warned me.. what the fuck is going on?.. everyone in here has gone ape shit!"

They had to shout to talk to each other because of all the noise from the room, people were using their food trays as weapons.

Nathan: "It's Kurt.. he's gone after Rob too.. Damien went to find him"

Kurt: "We should of took him out when we had the chance, Goddamit!"

Nathan: "That doesn't matter now, we need to-" he was cut off as he saw an inmate screaming and charging at him wielding a food tray as a weapon. "shit" he mumbled as he tensed up and was getting ready to move out of the way.. but he didn't have to as the man was swiped off his feet and thrown over a table by Rob who had arrived with Damien.

Nathan: "Jesus christ, you made it"

Rob: "We saw Jerry running off.. what the hell is going on?"

Nathan: "Kurt's crossed the damn line now.. he's trying to kill everyone!"

Damien: "Anyone fighting in here could be with him, watch yourselves"

He looked around.. he had never seen this many people in a room trying to kill each other before..

Tommy: "Guards should be here any second"

Rob: "Response time is damn slow"

Suddenly Damien was grabbed from behind "Stay back!" the voice gave a piercing cry as he raised a knife to his neck.. it was none other than Kurt himself. Nathan, Rob and Tommy stood there.. frozen in shock.

Kurt: "Move and I'll fucking gut you" he said to Damien as he pressed the blade against his jugular.

Rob: "Let him go!"

Kurt: "You cheated Nathan.. that's going to cost you"

Tommy: "What do you want from us you fucking psycho!"

Kurt: "You all have to learn your place.. all of you"

Damien: "You're gaining nothing from this!"

Kurt: "You see all of this in here! he said while pointing around the building with his knife "It's mine! Not the pigs outside.. not anyone else.. and you all tried to ruin things"

Nathan: "This isn't your home.. It's a prison!"

Kurt: " I fucking run things here whether the guards know it or not"

Suddenly everyone flinched as gunshots were heard being fired on top of the roof. The guards had arrived in force and the rest of the inmates knew to drop to the ground and that the fun was over. The only one's left standing were Nathan and Kurt who had Damien in his grasp.

The guards surrounded them with their rifles drawn.

Guard: "Drop the damn knife now!"

Kurt: "You see now Nathan.. this is what it's all about"

Nathan: "Don't do this!"

Kurt: "It's already done" he murmured as he lifted up his knife and drove it into Damien's back.. he screamed in agony as he dropped to the ground.. the floor being spread with his blood.

An array of shots were heard as Nathan dropped to the ground and covered his head trying to shield himself from the guards gunshots.. he looked up to see Kurt's head fly back as he dropped to the floor.. bullet wounds covering his body.

Guard: "Everybody stay down!"

The whole room erupted in fear as people started to panic.

He then looked over to see Kurt's lifeless body on the ground a few metres away. Nathan crawled over to Damien who was lying on the floor.. he was kneeling in his own blood…

Nathan: "HE NEEDS HELP!" he shouted to the guards.. one of them came over and radioed the paramedics.

Rob: "Is he breathing?"

Tommy: "Stay with us man.. don't you fucking die on me"

Damien started to fade in and out.. the knife still stuck in his back.. the colour drained from his face as he lost all expression.. he tried to speak.. but he finally collapsed as everything went black.

Three hours later..

They sat outside the medical room… awaiting news from the medical staff.. from what they understood he was undergoing some kind of surgery.

Nathan: "I.. I still can't believe it"

Tommy: "Kurt was in here too long.. I guess he just went nuts in the end"

Rob: "And Jerry?"

Nathan: "I've never seen him run that fast before.. with Kurt gone, I doubt he's going to be bothering anybody for a while"

Rob: "I didn't think he would just outright try and kill us in plain view"

Tommy: "Just goes to show how desperate he was getting"

Rob: "He saw himself as a shepherd and all of us as sheep.. as soon as he couldn't have control of everyone he lashed out"

Nathan: "It's like I saw it all in slow motion.. and there was nothing I could do.. I thought he was dead.. you think he's going to be alright in surgery?"

Tommy: "I don't know.. that bastard was the only one in here that ever gave a damn about me.. about anybody.. It didn't look good.. I just hope he's alright"

Rob: "Even in grieving we all still have to keep this goddamn cuffs on" he said while lifting them up and rattling them.

Tommy: "What a shit day" he sighed.

Their heads shot up as they heard the door open and a Doctor make his way towards them, what news was he going to give them? Was he dead.. In a coma.. or worse.. Nathan's stomach began to drop as he wasn't sure if he wanted to find out.

The Doctor gingerly walked towards them and stood in front of them.

Dr Jones: "You three are Damien's friends is that right?"

Tommy: "Yes Doctor, is everything okay?"

He looked down and then looked back up.

Dr Jones: "He lost a lot of blood but the surgery was a success, he's ready to see you all now, but make it quick, they need you back into the prison ward soon"

Nathan breathed a sigh of relief

Rob: "If I wasn't cuffed I would be high fiving someone now.. Uh.. Thanks"

Tommy: "What are we waiting for, let's go see him"

They followed the Doctor into the room he was in, Damien was hooked up on an IV tube with bandages around his chest, he looked up at all of them and smiled groggily.

Dr Jones: "He's only just awoke from anesthetics, You have a few minutes"

Damien: "Hey guys"

Their faces lit up at the sight of their old friend.

Tommy: "Hey there you tough son of a bitch"

Nathan: "How are you feeling"

Damien: "As good as you would expect after being stabbed" he said while smiling

Rob: "Smartass as usual"

Damien: "What happened to Kurt"

Tommy: "Dead, got what he deserved in the end, Jerry's pretty much gone into hiding"

Damien: "Well at least he's not our problem anymore"

Nathan: "So what are we going to do now?"

Damien: "Us? we still have time to serve.. You.. you're finally getting out of this shithole"

Nathan: "It's gone by like a flash hasn't it?"

Rob: "Look's like we're going to be short by one for basketball"

Damien: "Heh, I'll take you and Tommy on., two vs one"

Tommy: "Alright big mouth, get healed up first then we can see"

Rob: "Without Kurt around we might actually be able to get through a game this time"

Tommy: "That's enough boasting for one day.. we should let him get some rest"

Dr Jones: "Agreed, you all should follow me"

Damien: "Wait, I'd like a word with Nathan if that's alright, It will just be a minute"

Dr Jones: "Alright One minute, the rest of you follow me"

He waited until they were gone and the door was shut.

Nathan: "You okay?"

Damien: "Yea I just wanted.. to talk to you alone now that we have the chance"

Nathan: "What about"

Damien: "My brother.. I don't want you to tell him anything about what happened to me in here, it will just make him and the rest of the family worry more about me more, you get me?"

Nathan: "You have my word"

Damien: "Don't get into any more trouble.. you only have 13 days left.. alright?"

Nathan: "I'll try not no"

Damien: "Good.. I'll see you when I'm healed up… it's probably best you leave now"

Nathan: "You really think after all this time they're just going to let me go? I.. It's been so long and I just can't believe I'm really leaving.. what if they decide to keep me longer?"

Damien: "They won't.. trust me.. when have I ever steered you wrong?"

Nathan: "Never"

Damien: "That's right.. now get on out of here, you shouldn't be seeing me like this, I'll be fine.. just need to rest"

13 days passed as Damien made a full recovery and was admitted back to the facility, they spent those days talking about their past.. playing cards.. and playing plenty of basketball. Jerry requested to go into solitary confinement again.. he truly did fear what people would do to him now that Kurt was gone.

As always Damien was right.. that day did come.. a guard came to his cell and told him to pack his things.. he was given fresh clothes that he changed himself in to, new shoes, his phone and all the rest of his valuables. This truly was his last morning in prison.

Nathan looked around at the place he had once called home for the past year and a bit. He had dreams that he would finally be leaving this place but only now were they coming to fruition. He folded his bed sheets and took down the photos of his family off the wall. He put all of his remaining gear into his travel bag. "this is it" he thought to himself.

He looked at himself in one of the mirrors.. he looked surprisingly normal.. a plain white t shirt and some jeans..

One of the guards was waiting for him outside the cell.

Guard: "Are you ready"

Nathan: "Yea, Ready"

Guard: "Alright, follow me"

Nathan followed the guard as he passed all the cells, he could see people looking at him in awe, probably wishing they were leaving just like him right now.. he felt graced to be in this position.. he couldn't let this go to waste.

Guard: "I'll just get you to sign this here, it ensures that you officially are signed off our roles"

He handed Nathan the piece of paper.. he didn't bother to read it, he quickly signed.. while realising how sloppy his handwriting had become..

Guard: "Alright, if there's anyone you want to say goodbye to now is the time to do it, once you go through that door there's no coming back in"

Damien: "That would be us.. we wouldn't miss it for the world"

Nathan turned to see his three friends behind him, he smiled as he approached them.

Tommy: "Looking swag, nice haircut"

Nathan: "Heh, thanks" he said scratching the back of his head. "So, I guess this is goodbye"

Rob: "For now yea"

Nathan extended his hand out to Rob..

Rob: "Fuck that, get over here!" he exclaimed as he lifted him into a bear hug and lifted him up as Tommy ruffled Nathan's hair.

He couldn't help but laugh at how goofy they all were.

Tommy: "Go out there and have some fun.. but not too much fun if you know what I mean" he said while winking.

Nathan: "Of course, you guys will be in the same position in a few months, hang in there.."

He then moved over to Damien who placed a hand on his shoulder

Damien: "Look out for my brother.. you both are good kids, I can see why you two are friends"

Nathan: "Thank you for everything.. I.. don't think I could of gotten through this if it wasn't for you"

Damien: "You did this all by yourself Nathan, you just don't know it yet" he said as he shook his hand.

Rob: "Before you go, this is from us.. consider it a parting gift" he said as he handed him an envelope

Nathan: "Thanks guys.. I don't know what to say"

Tommy: "Just don't open it until you're outside"

Nathan: "Got it" he said as he slid it in his back pocket.

Damien: "I.. Uh..think it's time for you to go, the guards getting impatient, we'll keep in touch alright?"

Nathan: "Thank you.. I won't forget you guys"

Damien: "You better not, now get out of here, live your life"

Tommy: "I think he could use without a metaphorical speech right now, good luck out there kid"

Nathan smiled as he shared a final goodbye with his friends, they watched as he followed the guard to the exit door.

Guard: "Alright, here we are, just go towards those gates and you will be out"

Nathan turned around to see them still there, waving at him.. damn he was going to miss those guys.. he slowly turned the doorknob.. he expected to hear someone just about now run around the corner to tell him things have changed.. that he would have to stay longer.. but it never came..

Sunlight was the first thing he saw as he slowly opened the door.. he took a few more steps and approached the gate… He heard a buzz and then the gate lifted.. his freedom was getting just within reach.

He could see the road.. the hustle and bustle of the people and buildings… he passed the gate.. and took his first step of freedom. He was officially now on public property.. his own man again.

He found it now to be the appropriate time to open the envelope that they gave him.. he slowly unwrapped the paper to see a Good luck card with a guy holding his thumbs up.. he opened it inside to see a quote.

 _Life isn't just about the destination.. but the journey in between._ _Good Luck Kid, hold your head high._

 _From your buddies, Damien, Tommy and Rob_

He smiled as he slid the card back into his pocket while walking on to the pathway.. he knew exactly what he had to do now..

Nathan waved down one of the taxi's which came to a halt, he hopped into the back, it then continued to drive forward.. he watched through the window as the prison he had been staying for the last year of his life slowly faded out of sight..

The taxi driver turned his head towards him.

Driver: "So where do you want to go?"

Nathan thought about this for a few seconds before confirming his decision..

Nathan: "Take me to Arcadia bay"


	8. Back to the Bay,Old Faces,New Beginnings

" _Welcome to Arcadia bay, we hope you enjoy your stay!" It read on the sign_ as the taxi entered the town. Nathan mimicked the words in his head in the most stereotypical commercial voice he could think of. He let out a deep sigh in relief that he had finally made it back, the driver had already taken two wrong turns and was driving slower than usual.. "Obviously he's trying to up the fare by the end of it" he thought to himself. He didn't really mind.. after all money wasn't an issue anyway, his sister had mentioned that their Dad had kept all of Nathan's funds in tact, so his credit cards in his wallet should all still be working. He couldn't help but have a feeling of nostalgia, seeing the blue sky.. the trees, he really did miss this place, afterall this is where he grew up..

"It really hasn't changed a bit" he made note as he looked out the window and familiarised himself with the buildings and people walking amongst the streets, Practically everyone was dressed in fisherman's clothes and baseball caps.. might as well call it the hick haven, after all.. this was a hotspot for people that wanted to earn a quick buck by testing their luck at sea. He knew that if he sent one text to Victoria she would be coming straight to meet him with the Vortex Club posse.. But he thought it would be better to do that once he had finished what he had to do first.. alone.

One thought that crossed his mind was eventually he wouldn't be able to put off seeing his mother again and that he would have to crawl back to his dad for a place to stay. Sean had practically demanded that after Nathan had been released that he would have to go and live in one of the apartments in Pan estates, He didn't argue as he preferred the privacy and would rather not live in the same house as that asshole. "He knew this was the day I was being released.. and the dick didn't even offer to pick me up or anything, probably busy building his precious Pan estates.. should of just hitched a ride with Victoria" he thought.

His thoughts were interrupted as the cab driver started talking to him.

A few minutes passed as the driver then started to slow down as he pulled up against the curb.

Driver: "That will be 61.90" he said whilst holding out his hand.

Nathan: "I'll pay by card, thanks"

The driver withdrew his hand and grabbed out a tiny machine with a slot to swipe a card. Nathan prayed that his funds were still in there as he typed in his pincode and swiped his card through the slot, a few seconds passed before a tiny receipt came out of it.. accepted… thank god.. that would've been embarrassing.

Driver: "Have a good day"

Nathan nodded and fake smiled as he slowly got out of the car with his bag slung over his shoulder. He heard the cab start up and speed off out of sight.

The shamed Prescott walked forward as he looked up at the sign, he didn't want to be here.. but he had to.

 _Arcadia Bay Cemetery._ It read.. the black gates were swung right open as if it was inviting him inside. Nathan wasted little time as he made his way through the dirt paved pathway.

It made him sick that he was coming to a place to pay respects to a person that he himself had killed by accident. If anyone else saw him here they surely wouldn't appreciate him being here.. but he had to do this.

As he walked up the pathway all he could see were gravestones.. hundreds of them.. It looked so sad.. but made him feel tranquil at the same time.. all these people at least were at rest and in peace.. he hoped that at least Chloe was too.

On his way Nathan spotted one of those flower shops that usually reside in cemeteries, He decided to stop in and buy something to put at her grave anonymously. As he stepped into the small shop he heard a peculiar ding as he entered, A young woman behind the counter sprung to life as she was ready to make a sale, he noticed a name tag on her dress.. it read "Janey"

Janey: "Hey, what would you like?"

Nathan observed the wide variety of flowers that were strung up.. he noticed a large batch of blue one's that he thought would suffice "I'd like to grab those" he said pointing to them.

Janey: "Sure, nice choice" she said as she went and picked the batch from the wall.

He used his credit card yet again to pay.

Nathan: "Hey um, do you know where Chloe Price's grave is?"

Janey: "Oh.. her, I get Blackwell students coming here all the time asking the same thing, I assume you knew her?"

Nathan: "Yea I… I did"

Janey: "Poor kid, I have friends that go to Blackwell.. heard all about it.. It's a shame what happened"

It got awkwardly silent for a moment.. suddenly realising her words were obviously making him upset. She then remembered she hadn't even answered his question.

Janey: "Anyway, her gravesite is just down in that direction, middle lane far left, you can't miss it"

Nathan: "Thank you" he said while taking the rest of his change and the batch of flowers, As he left the store he pondered what her reaction would be if she knew he was the one responsible for all this.. he had no time to think about hypotheticals, he just had to get this done. He followed her instructions as he went deeper into the abyss of the cemetery.

As he turned the corner a lump formed in his throat as he saw the tombstone with that familiar last name.. He went over and stood in front of it, Thankfully no one else was here.

" _PRICE" It read.. with two names under it._

 _William Price on the left and Chloe Price on the right._

 _Nathan for a moment didn't understand until he suddenly realised that the other person she was buried with must have been her father.. he never knew she was fatherless.. then again, he never made the effort to know._

 _Chloe's Grave read "Born March 11 1994 and passed on October 7 2013 at the age of 19"_

Nathan carefully placed the flowers at her grave. "I didn't know who your mother was until I saw her with Madsen in the courtroom.. she was the waitress at the two whales.. she even served me once" he thought to himself.

Nathan: "I fucked up… I fucked up big time" he said whilst his voice slightly cracked, he knew all he was talking to was a piece of stone.. but he hoped that maybe something out there was listening.

Nathan: "If I could do it all over again I would take back everything… the way we met at that bar… what happened in the bathroom.. everything.. I.. I just hope you're in a better place now."

Something was disturbing his peripheral vision, he looked up to see something fluttering just above his head.. he flinched a little as it passed him.. flying bugs always scared him when he was younger, he always feared they were poisonous… But it was just a little blue butterfly.

He watched as it circled around and landed on a nearby tree. It seemed strangely fitting. He couldn't remember the last time he saw a butterfly, with all that time in a cell he had little time to go nature exploring.

Nathan focused his attention back on to the grave. It was time to leave now.

He ran his fingers through his hair with his hand and let out a deep sigh "I'm sorry" he said in a soft voice. Nathan always had trouble controlling his emotions but now he found it harder than ever.

He then walked backwards a little before turning away and heading for the exit. As he walked back down the long pathway he grabbed his phone and dialed Victoria's number. She picked up almost immediately.

Victoria: "Nathan!" she said seemingly excited, the sound of her voice was refreshing.

Nathan: "Hey Victoria" he said trying to sound as happy as she was but falling a little flat.

Victoria: "I was like.. waiting for your call all day, I can't believe you're finally out"

Nathan: "Me neither"

Victoria: "Where you at? Me, Hayden and a few others want to get out of campus and see you soon"

Nathan: "Im uh.. " he looked around trying to find ideas as he didn't want her to know he was at the cemetery.. "I'm just getting into town now" was all he could come up with.

Victoria: "Sweet, so where should we meet?"

Nathan: "I just have to take care of a few things first, I'll catch up with you guys in like two hours, is that alright?"

Victoria: "Yea, Ok sound good"

Nathan: "I just have to take care of a few things first.. Also Victoria.. a favour?

Victoria: "Name it"

Nathan: "Do you think you can tell me where Kate Marsh would be right about now?"

She paused for a moment on the phone.. he thought she was going to call him a creep.. think he was up to no good.. but that was just his anxiety playing with his mind.. He knew that Victoria figured out what he was trying to do.

Victoria: "She ducked out earlier today to go to the two whales.. you can find her there"

Nathan: "Thanks Victoria, Appreciate it.. see you soon"

Victoria: "Ciao Nathan"

He hung up and slid his phone back into his pocket. "Two whales it is" he thought to himself, he used to go there all the time with his friends, He remembered that it had great food.. but he always hated the hick trash that hung out there.

He had to make things right with Kate though.. she had a good heart and didn't deserve to be dragged into all this bullshit. Yet another thing Nathan wished he could of taken back. He thought about delaying it out of sheer fear that she wouldn't listen to what he had to say.. but he thought "If not now.. when?"

It wasn't that far from here, Nathan decided to walk there and take in the air. It had been a long time since he could be amongst other people and just be his own person.. screw more taxi rides.

Twenty minutes later…

The Two Whales was set on Nathan's sights, the more closer he became the more nervous he seemed to become.

He could feel his palms get sweaty and a shiver go down his spine as he finally reached the front door.. he slowly put his hand on the doorknob.

"Just be a man and go in there"

"This is a bad idea.. just go home.. forget this"

Variations of these thoughts clouded his mind.. by pure muscle memory he forced himself inside…

His heart dropped as he saw her... Kate Marsh.. sitting three seats up from him.. in his usual spot actually.. she hadn't changed much since he last saw her.. same hair.. similar clothes.. she was holding a teacup in her hand and taking the odd sip here and there. She was also writing in some kind of book.

She was sitting with her back towards him.. so she hadn't seen him yet, If he wanted to leave now.. he could.. but he pushed forward.

He didn't know what or how he was going to say it.. but he needed her to know that he truly was sorry for what he had done.

At this point he was so nervous that he could feel his hands start to shake…. this time not from meds but from actual fear.

He slowly took a few more steps forward.. then some more.. until he was right behind her.. all he had to do was speak.. and she would take notice from him.

Nathan could feel his heart thudding against his chest.. It was now or never.

He took a deep break and spoke.

Nathan: "Hey, Kate" he said trying to sound as polite and sincere as he could

Kate turned her head and looked up in slight confusion, Nathan's heart sank as her warm smile quickly faded into a look of shock as she realised who he was.

Kate: "N- Nathan?" she said while stammering

Nathan: "Yea, It's me Kate" he said trying to ease her mind.. he hoped it hadn't come off as creepy.

Kate: "Wh- What are you doing here… I… I thought they-"

Nathan: "Locked me up? They did.. but I actually finished my sentence today"

Kate: "What are you doing here?" she said looking up at him with her soft eyes.

Nathan: "I came here to talk to you"

He saw her start to pack her things… tears forming in her eyes.. her face scrunching up.. she seemed to go into some sort of panic to leave as fast as she could.

Nathan: "Wait.. Kate.. p- please.. just hear me out" he pleaded standing in her way.. blocking her from getting up from her seat.

Kate: "Get out of my way" she spoke softly yet sternly.. her voice shaky from trying to hold off on crying.

Nathan: "I know you're angry at me and have every right to be, but please just listen to what I have to say"

Kate: "Why should I.. You drugged me.. they laughed at me.. I went through hell because of you"

Nathan: "Just listen to me Kate"

Kate: "No you listen.. I was made a laughing stock.. tormented on a daily basis! I wanted to die Nathan… do you get that?" she said loud enough for people to start staring at the two of them.. her eyes getting misty.

He paused for a moment.. he had no idea it was that bad.. how much it had affected her. Kate was never the one to get angry… to see her like this meant that he really had screwed up.. there were no excuses for his actions.

Nathan: "I'm so sorry Kate.. I really am.. but I know you still have questions.. and I have answers.. I'm not here to cause trouble.. just to talk"

He could tell that Kate was thinking on what to say next.

A waiter came over to them seemingly investigating the disturbance..

Waiter: "Is everything alright Miss Marsh?"

Nathan: "Everythings fine, I was actually just about to order for Kate.. I'll be paying"

Waiter: "Oh, alright then" he said in a way that didn't seem like he bought the story at all.

Nathan: "What do you want to order?" he said looking towards Kate who seemed dumbfounded for words.. he had played his cards well and cornered her into an embarrassing situation. If she made a scene now it would look bad.. so she gave in.

Kate: "I'll have another tea" she said looking up at the waiter

Nathan: "And I'll just have a Coke"

The waiter jotted it down on his small notepad "Alright we'll be with you shortly" he said as he walked off.

Kate looked up at Nathan like he had just won a game of chess.. if she ever had an angry face.. this had to be it..

Kate: "Well you clearly aren't going to go away any time soon.. so you might as well make yourself comfortable since you just ordered for us"

Nathan: "Thanks" he said while sitting opposite her.

Kate: "So why are you really here?"

Nathan: "To explain myself.. you deserve that much"

The anger on Kate's face began to fade as she took a deep sigh.

Kate: "Well, I'm listening to you Nathan"

Nathan: "The night of the party.. It wasn't meant to get that bad.. I didn't want to hurt you Kate.. I.. I didn't want to hurt anybody.. I'm just letting you know that I didn't do anything to you that night.. so please if you ever had that idea in your head get it out now"

Kate didn't respond.. even though she seemed angry she still didn't dismiss his claims.. it looked as though she was relieved that she was finally hearing this.

Nathan: "I'm sorry for what you went through Kate.. And If i could take it back I would.. I was on a destructive path and I get that now.. I.. I have to live with myself knowing what I've done to you and others.. and in the bathrooms that day.. before that… I was abused by my dad.. on meds.. Jefferson used me and pretended like he gave a damn.. I just... wish it never happened.. I was angry at the world.. at myself.. I'm sorry"

Kate: "I guess you could say I felt the same way.. after everyone turned on me when Victoria put out the video.. I felt like I had nobody…"

Nathan: "I've felt the same way"

Kate stared at him again and slanted her eyes... he could sense a look of pity and question.

Kate: "You really have changed.. have you? It's like I'm talking to a completely different person.. I always looked at you and thought you were just some kid that had everything and wanted to put others down.. if what you say is true.. then I'm sorry for what you went through, that's horrible"

Nathan: "Thank you.. I know I was an ass and a bastard but.. I never wanted this"

The waiter had arrived with both their drinks, they thanked him as he walked off.

Kate: "Me neither Nathan.. when Victoria came and apologised for the video after taking it down.. I was angry.. but.. she was sincere.. And I do believe in forgiveness"

Nathan: "Do you think you could ever forgive me?" he asked hopefully

Kate: " It's been over a year now and luckily I've moved on and found some worthwhile friends.. I've found my way.. if anyone needs to find their way now it's you.. I don't hold grudges.. so I do forgive you Nathan"

Nathan: "Th- Thank you"

Kate: "I can tell you're not lying.. you could of gone back to your Vortex club friends and pretended like nothing happened but instead you came here.. why?"

Nathan: "I guess you could say prison changes you.. I'm not the most religious person.. but I did catch up on some of the bible while I was in there"

And to Kate's surprise Nathan pulled out a Bible from his bag and started quoting a verse while reading it.

Nathan: "For he has rescued us from the dominion of darkness and brought us into the kingdom of the Son he loves, in whom we have redemption, the forgiveness of sins."

Kate: "Colossians 1:13:0… I never thought I would see the day you would be reading from a Bible.. this Nathan really is a step up to the one I knew a year ago" she said while taking a sip of her tea

Nathan: "I appreciate that"

Kate: "Ever thought of ditching that Vortex Club and joining my Church? There's always room for one more"

Nathan: "One step at a time there.. I'm obviously not as committed as you yet.. but maybe in time" he said while chuckling.

Things seemed to have calmed down between them.. The conversation was going better then when it first started.

Kate: "So will you be coming to the Blackwell Graduation? You have to be coming with Victoria right? It's all she can talk about"

Nathan: "Yea.. I guess I will be.. does anyone else know that I'm coming?"

Kate: "Taylor and Courtney do.. they are skeptical of you.. they think you're dangerous to bring along but Victoria tells them off everytime they mention it"

Nathan: "Figures"

Nathan was enjoying his drink until he almost choked on it when he saw two figures coming through the door and heading towards them.. his eyes began to widen.

Nathan: "Oh shit"

Kate: "What's wrong?"

Warren: "Hey Kate, sorry we're late.. this car in front of me kept-" he stopped mid sentence as he saw Nathan.. Max was looking down at her phone.. not realising Warren had stopped in his tracks as she bumped into him.

Max: "Woah Warren..you okay there?" when she looked up he saw the same expression on her face too.. one of shock.

Warren and Nathan both just stared at each other.. "no it had to be someone else" Warren thought… "why the hell would Nathan goddamn Prescott be sitting with Kate Marsh?"

Nathan: "Hey Warren" he turned his head to see Max behind him too "And Max" he said.

"He just said my name.. its Nathan.. what the actual fuck is he doing here?" Warren thought

Warren: "Hi.. Nathan" he blurted out bluntly.. he seriously wanted to know why he was here uninvited.. and why was he not being his usual cocky self.

A million thoughts were going through Max's mind as well .. he was out of prison clearly.. she deduced that the Nathan in the corrected timeline was trying to make amends with Kate… why else would they both look so calm? It was strange to think that the last time she saw him was behind a prison cell.. he had changed so much.. Either way.. Max decided she was going to play it nice.

Kate: "I forgot to mention I was meeting Max and Warren here"

Nathan: "Oh.. thats.. that's fine, I mean I probably should be heading off now anyways"

Kate: "Stay a while longer, you haven't even finished your drink..there's room for four on this table"

Nathan looked at Kate.. he didn't want to ruin his talk with her by just running off.. so he agreed..

Nathan: "Alright"

She looked up at the duo.. knowing they were probably wondering what was going on.

Kate: Nathan stopped by for a chat while I was waiting for you guys.

Max: "It's been a while Nathan, I wasn't expecting to see you here"

Nathan: "You haven't changed at all Max, still have that camera too"

Warren was so confused right now.. he was so used to seeing this guy aggressive and acting like an ass towards everyone. This had to be some kind of prank… did he go nuts while being locked up?

Kate: "Are you guys just going to stand there.."

Max: "Oh right.. sorry" she said as she quickly sat next to Kate.. what else could she do? Simply leave?

Warren stood there awkwardly.. the only spot left was next to Nathan… he didn't feel comfortable with this at all.. he never liked him and now he was suddenly here with Kate.. what in the hell was going on? He wanted to find out.. so he gave in and sat down next to him..

Warren: "I might go for some Belgian waffles then" he said trying to break the silence

Nathan could feel the tension between all of them.

"God this is going to be damn awkward" he thought

If he was having trouble handling this.. how the heck was he going to be able to handle going back to Blackwell next week..he knew he wasn't going back as a student.. but as a date to Victoria.. and everyone was going to be there.. only time would tell..

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed, please let me know! Sadly the story is coming to a close next chapter depending on how things go, So we will see how Nathan's story will end.. As always I love reading feedback, any suggestions I would be happy to take.

This one will take a little longer to write, It will be out in the next 5 days or so, please bear with me. I'm just as excited as you guys are don't worry!

Thanks!


	9. Update

Hey guys, its been a while since the last update to the chapter and people have been wondering whats been going on, Really sorry for the delay but expect the final chapter this week, its going to be extra long for you guys!

Hang in there.


	10. A Chance Taken is a Chance Not Wasted

It was a bizarre thought to Max as she sat there… Back at Blackwell everyone was so… cut off from each other.. everyone had their groups and personal net of friends...Vortex Club members were like a pack of wolves.. they never really talked to anyone that wasn't in their club.. and when they did it came off as brash and cocky... and vice versa for the students that hated their club. Then there were the inbetweeners like Max that would just observe all the drama from the outside.. that was how it used to be until what happened in the bathroom that day to Chloe.. after that.. everything changed.. it seemed to widen everyone's eyes.. brought them closer… Max would've never thought that she would find a friend in Victoria and countless others that also came to her funeral.

A guy like Nathan acting so normal around them was a rare sight, Max couldn't take her eyes off him.. It was like seeing a ghost of the past, He hadn't changed much since she last saw him, But there was something different.. his face.. it didn't look so… angry like usual. That red jacket he always used to wear stuck in her mind whenever she saw him.. seeing him without it was super weird.

The Nathan that had been silently drug affected and tortured by Jefferson whilst putting on an aggressive front in the other timeline didn't want to be that person right? … This had to be the real Nathan... She recalled how he broke down in front of her when she visited him in his first week in prison...

Something had to have changed while he was locked up.. No matter how angry Max wanted to be at him for what he had done.. all she could feel was a sense of pity… In a way.. his life was a polar opposite to Chloe.. she wished she had her father.. while Nathan wished he didn't have a father at all.. but they both didn't have the best childhood.

Yet here they were.. A shy time traveller, A Church girl, A Geek and a Former Douche all sitting at the same table.

Whilst Kate and Nathan were occupied chatting Max felt her phone buzz.. she took it out and noticed it was from Warren.. of course he would be texting her from the same table.

" _So yea.. that just happened.. why did we just walk in on Nathan fucking Prescott talking to Kate? what's he doing here?_ " it read...

She looked up to see Warren sitting directly opposite her.. with a wide eyed freaked out look on his face.. like "get this guy away from me"

" _I think I know why, I'll tell you about .. put your phone away.. he's not dumb.. he'll know we're talking about him" she replied.._

And with that they both slid their phones in their pockets…

Max noticed that Nathan's left eye twitched.. he could probably see all this in his peripheral vision…he turned to them and looked like he was going to say something but was interrupted by Warren.

Warren: So.. Nathan, you're going to the graduation right?

Nathan: Yea, I'll be there with Victoria, What about you guys?

 _Warren made a quiet sigh in his head… of course it was Victoria...he thought_

Max: I'll be going with Warren… should be fun.

Kate: "You need to be there by 6:30pm, Formal dress code" she said while smiling.

Nathan: "Formal.. got it… that means suit and tie right?"

Warren: "Yea.. that's what it means, This isn't the usual Vortex club piss up that you guys used to do" he said trying to sound funny but coming off as a little condescending… he scratched the back of his head and tried to laugh.. only to receive a slight scowl from Nathan.

If Max could facepalm right now she would.. The silence was so unnerving that Warren forced himself to talk again to break the tension.

Warren: "So.. Uh, what brought you back.. To Arcadia bay I mean"

Nathan: "What do you mean what brought me back?" he said trying to keep his cool as he glared back at Warren.

Warren: "Was just curious, We uh, didn't expect to see you so soon."

Nathan:" I grew up here remember, where else would I go? Kind of obvious isn't it?"

Nathan really was trying to be nice, but he didn't know why these obvious questions were pissing him off so much.

Warren: "I guess you're right" was all he could spit out

Warren could feel Max and Kate staring at him as if they were telepathically telling him not to piss off Nathan… "You Idiot Warren, This guy has just come out of prison and all you're managing to do is irritate him" He thought to himself.

Nathan took another sip of his drink, Max could see the frown lines in the middle of his forehead.. he wasn't enjoying this one bit.. She could see bits of the old Nathan starting to leak out but he was managing to keep his cool… Warren and Nathan had already gotten into two fights in the other timeline.. they sure didn't need a third one here.

Luckily one of the waitresses came just in time to serve Warren's belgian waffles he ordered. His eyes lit up as she placed it on the table.

Waitress: "Here ya go! Enjoy."

Warren: "Thanks"

Max thought how it was lucky that Joyce wasn't on shift today.. if she saw Nathan here… What would she do.. and Frank.. did he care enough about Chloe to want to come after him as well?

Max: "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, but.. what was it like in there?"

Nathan: "Well, to sum it up.. It was a nightmare. when those cell doors closed I thought it was over.. Every day was a challenge… I met some real screwed up people in there.. worse than you could imagine...Of course me being a Prescott got out to the inmates.."

He took a second to stop before continuing.. They were all looking at him in a state of awe.. as If he was a parent telling some kids an old folk story.

Warren: "Man, I can't imagine being inside a cell for that long.. I don't know how you made it"

Max: 'That must have been tough"

Nathan: "But there were good people too.. people that helped me get through it.. they looked out for me, What was tougher was my dad stopping my family from seeing me, my sister did.. but yea.. not much contact from the outside world"

Kate: "That's horrible, why the heck would he do that?"

Nathan: "He was ashamed of me to cut a long story short, he figured I wasn't of any use to him anymore.. anyway.. me and him are done"

Max: "I'm glad to hear that, really"

Nathan: "Is David Madsen going to be there.. at the graduation, you know.. since he's security"

Max: "Yea, he will be"

Kate: "He wouldn't be able to stop you from entering if that's what you're worried about"

Nathan: "I hope not.. after what I did to- "

Kate sternly cut him off mid sentence.

Kate: "Don't Nathan.. don't do that to yourself"

Nathan: "Let's not beat around the bush here, I've been an ass to everyone sitting at this table..The damn Vortex Club was because of me.. and in the end I got what was coming to me"

Warren slightly nodded his head in agreement as he chomped down on a mouthful of waffles.. he couldn't disagree there…

Nathan: "Nothing I did to anyone was personal..I know I can't bring her back.. I get that, But I'm trying to change.."

Warren: "Well, in a shitty situation like this.. It's better to start late than never..Not trying to be offensive or anything"

Nathan: "No offense taken"

Max: "I'm glad that you're trying to turn your life around"

Kate: "So what does your dad have to say about that?"

Nathan: "Him? I haven't really spoken to him since I got out"

Max: "Do you plan to?"

Nathan: "Eventually, yea.. I'll have to visit home sooner or later"

Kate: "Don't you have a place to stay?"

Nathan: "Hayden's offered, until I can get my own place"

Max: "Better than nothing"

Nathan glanced up at the time on the wall.. it was 1pm…he had gotten so immersed in his chat that he had lost track of time.

Nathan: "Shit, I really have to go, I'm meant to be meeting Victoria in half an hour."

Max: "Where are you meeting her?"

Nathan: "Some park near the campus, she texted me the address already, I should probably get a headstart on the walk"

Kate: "That's closeby, one of you brought a car right?"

Warren: "Yea it's right outside"

Kate: "They can give you a lift"

Nathan: "You sure, I don't want to be a bother"

Kate: "Yea, isn't that right Warren?" she said whilst turning to him and raising an eyebrow.

Warren: "Alright Alright, I got the keys he-"

Max: "You mind if I take the car to drop off Nathan, I'll be back soon.. Promise.. there's a few things I wanted to talk to him about"

Warren: "Don't worry, I trust you, Just bring her back safe, no scratches" he said as he handed her the keys.

Max: "Yea, Yea, Come on Nathan"

Nathan: "Thanks you guys, It was good talking.. I uh, Enjoyed it actually"

As he got up to leave… Kate grabbed his wrist which caused him to stumble back and come to a halt, he stared down at her in confusion.

Kate: "Thanks for um, Clearing things up, I appreciate it.. really"

Nathan: "You're welcome Kate, I'm uh, glad I did" he said smiling, now realising all she was trying to do was thank him.

He gave a slight wave as followed Max outside the diner and into the car yard, Warren waited until they were out of sight.

Warren: "Ok, so when did he get here.. what did he say?.. start from the beginning"

Kate: "Listen carefully.. because you're probably not going to believe this"

Maxine Caulfield was fixated on the road, cautiously making her way slowly through the traffic, her hands were poised on the steering wheel as she stared out into the abyss. Nathan was in the front passenger, he looked over at her knowing full well she could see him staring at her.. waiting for her to talk.. he could tell her face was serious.. and that she was thinking about something. Her driving was pretty good for someone just starting out, Unlike Hayden she didn't jerk the car furiously or go fast over speed humps which usually caused him to become car sick.

Nathan: "You.. wanted to talk?" he said trying breaking the silence

Max: "When I saw you sitting at that table with Kate.. I thought I was seeing things.. but I eventually figured it out.. You were apologising weren't you.. for what happened that night"

Nathan: "I was" he said admittingly

Max: "That was big of you"

Nathan: "I made a promise to myself in prison that I was going to try and fix what I screwed up"

Max: "That took a lot of courage, Coming back to Arcadia Bay.. seeing all these old faces, I'd still be careful though"

Nathan: "I'll try.. I just hate feeling scared of the town I grew up in"

Max: "Time heals everything"

Nathan: "I guess... so do you still hate me?"

Max paused for a second, she didn't expect him to ask her so blatantly.

Max: "After It happened, I felt hopeless..It was just one of those unavoidable things.. you were angry.. but in reality you were just someone who needed a helping hand.. maybe If i had realised that sooner.. it wouldn't of happened..I still miss her everyday.. I hate what you did.. but no.. I don't hate you"

Nathan: "You couldn't of helped.. I was unapproachable.. a lost cause.. Why do I feel like you know more about me then I know about myself.. I feel like I've known you a lot longer"

As soon as he said this he noticed her expression change into a slight frown.. doing her best to hide it.

Memories of her endeavours with Chloe so long ago flooded her mind.. She had gotten a chance to see a whole other side to Nathan without him even knowing… His phone call apologising to her and warning her of Jefferson after escaping the dark room.. his silent pleas for help.. the medication he was on. All before she rewinded yet again for Chloe.. her last wish was to see this town still standing.

And Nathan.. if she had let that tornado hit the town.. he wouldn't even be here.. Jefferson would of ridded of him and he would probably be buried somewhere. How scared he must have been.. full of regrets, in tears and knowing he was about to die..

Max: "I guess I just have a gift" she finally replied.

Nathan: "You sure as hell do..shame.. could've used your skills back then to make a decision… turns out everything in my goddamn life is a lie.. my childhood, Jefferson… even that goddamn storm my dad used to go on about every day.."

Max looked over at him, seemingly startled by the statement

Max: "You're dad mentioned a storm, what do you mean?"

Nathan: "When I was a kid my dad used to go on about some storm that was apparently destined to hit the town as he would say.. and how our family would rebuilt the destruction then when they had the people's support.. take it over... it's the whole reason he built the bunker in the first place.. he even talked about renaming the town Prescott bay"

Max kept listening… It was definitely the same storm she envisioned.. And sacrificed Chloe for.

Nathan: "Now I know for sure he was a fucking nut.. because it never happened.. he even had a calendar for the date and bullshit like that"

It was so hard not to tell him that his dad would of been right.. about her powers.. but she couldn't.. she could never tell anyone.

Max: "Well look on the bright side, at least he was wrong"

Nathan chuckled, he then reached into his bag as he noticed it was getting cold outside, he pulled out a jumper and fought against the seatbelt to put it on.

Max: "What happened to red?.. or was it orange.. couldn't tell"

Nathan: "God knows where it is after they cleared out my dorm."

Max: "For what it's worth.. I like you in blue, looks more.. your style"

Nathan: "Thanks, thought it was time for a change"

Slowly the car came to a halt, He looked out the window at the park.. he saw a few kids sitting at a bench…and the first thing he noticed was Victoria's blonde hair sticking out like a sore thumb.. he saw her with Hayden and a few others. Why hadn't he got out yet.. was he actually feeling hesitation?

Max: "You're not shy are you?"

Nathan: "Of course not, It's just.. been so long, Hope it's not awkward"

Max: "You know she adores you, it won't be"

He then got out of the car and looked back at Max with his hand on the door

Nathan: "Thanks for the lift Max"

Max: "See you at the graduation Nathan"

He then nodded and smiled back, he shut the door to the car and watched as she drove off down the road and out of sight.

He then turned his attention to his old friends, they hadn't noticed him yet as he slowly walked towards them, soon enough they spotted him.. and Victoria was the first to run up and hug him.

Nathan: "Good to see you too Vic"

Victoria: "Jesus christ Nate, let me look at you"

She then let go of him and placed her hands on his shoulders as she looked into his eyes.

Victoria: "Well at least you still have that pretty face"

Hayden was the next to bro hug him, two other vortex club members, Logan and Zachary were behind him watching on.

Hayden whispered in his ear.

Hayden: "My brother take care of you?"

Nathan: "He sure did"

Hayden: "Good, I'm glad to see you're okay man"

Logan: "Nathan my man, it's good to see you"

Zachary: "Hell yea it hasn't been the same without you"

Nathan: "It's been too long" he said as he high fived them both, they all surrounded the park bench seat and sat down

Victoria: "Blue huh? I like it"

Nathan: "It's been getting good feedback so far"

Zachary: "Dude we need to throw a return party for you or something"

Logan: "Hell yea!"

Hayden: "Take it easy guys, he just got out"

Logan: "It's been like a fucking year man, the party scenes been dry without this crazy mofo there!"

Nathan: "I actually want to lay low for a bit"

Zachary: "Come on man!" he said slightly disappointed.

Victoria: "He only just got out, let him settle in first Zach.."

Logan: "There's still that graduation coming up"

Hayden: "Too true, Nathan's coming"

Zachary: "I'm going to be coming with Juliet.. and yes.. we haven't broken up yet"

Nathan: "Good to hear, Logan?"

Logan: "Well, after I screwed up with Dana.. Trevor has her all to himself.. Haven't found anyone"

Zachary: "Unlucky, she was hot.. you really did screw up"

Logan: "Shut up man" he said while shoulder nudging him

Nathan: "Wow, things definitely haven't changed have they?" he said trying not to laugh.

Zachary: "Maybe not with us, but you sure have, I can tell"

Victoria: "How so"

Zachary: "I don't know, it's that thing that you can't really pinpoint.. more of a feeling.. what's the word again?"

Logan: "I think you're talking about that thing called.. what was it.. Initution"

Nathan: "Ini what?"

Hayden tried to hold in his laugh, as did Nathan.

Victoria: "Its intuition you idiot, I can see why English was your worst subject"

Logan: "Fuck you guys" he said playfully as he pulled out a cigarette pack from his pocket.

Hayden: "So I was thinking, after we graduate… what do you guys think will happen to the Vortex club? We're all gonna be moving on from Arcadia bay.. so who should take over?"

Logan: "I'm sure Victoria will find someone just as pretty and popular as her to take over in the year below"

Zachary: "Ugh.. I hate the grades below us.. their fucking tools.. it's not going to be the same club without us"

Victoria: "Relax guys, I know a few people in the year below us that aren't complete tools… granted they aren't as popular but they can take over in time"

Nathan: "Ever thought about maybe letting it die?" he said interrupting.

Everything was silent as soon as he said that, everyone turned and just stared at him in sync.. he had done it now..

Victoria: "Let it die?"

Zachary: "The hell? We've kept it going for years"

Hayden: "After all the effort we put into it you just want to ditch it?

Logan: " You've been inside too long man just have some weed tonight or something"

Nathan: "Hang on, one at a time… Look, when we all first started at Blackwell the Vortex Club was just a stupid idea started by me.. never thought it would grow to become what it did.. but let's be honest.. it's not going to be the same after we're gone.. It started with us.. and maybe it should die with us too"

Hayden: "Courtney is going to be pissed, she manages it all"

Victoria: "He does have a point though.. he started it.. so he should get a say"

Zachary: "Still though.. doesn't mean we can't still go to them even if we don't run it anymore"

Nathan: "You really want to go to parties with school kids? Why not start something new?"

Logan: "Hold up, this is the Vortex Club we are talking about.. THE Vortex Club.. the one that's been around for almost 5 years"

Hayden: "Maybe it is the right thing to do.. after all.. we won't even be at Blackwell anymore.. maybe let the kids in the grades below us start their own thing"

Nathan: "Now that's an idea" he said in agreeance with him

Victoria: "How would we break it to everyone?"

Nathan: "Get Courtney to send out an email telling everyone that the Club is closing, we can have one more goodbye party for it.. and invite everyone.. no more lists"

Logan: "I don't know about this"

Zachary: "Shit… Lunch is over, we gotta get to class guys, we can talk about this later, see you at the graduation Nathan"

Victoria: "You guys go, we'll catch up"

Logan and Zachary quickly fist bumped Nathan as they ran off down back to Campus, Hayden and Victoria.

Nathan: "Those two are exactly how I remember them" he said with a smirk

Victoria: "So what was that back there, didn't seem like something you would say"

Hayden: "It's something else isn't it?"

They noticed his eyes dart around as he stared into space, seemingly looking for an answer.

Victoria: "You know us Nathan.. spit it out"

Nathan: "I'm going to lay it out real clear here" he said while taking a deep breath.

Hayden: "Go on"

Nathan: "The Vortex Club.. It was everything wrong with Blackwell… it's just a shitty reminder of the mistakes I made.. In a way I just feel like if it ended I would be more at peace knowing no other kids are going to make the same mistakes I did"

Victoria put a hand on his shoulder

Victoria: "If that's how you feel, then we'll do it okay?"

Nathan: "Thanks"

Victoria: "And don't forget about our dance, it's in a week"

Nathan: "I'll be there"

Victoria: "I better go, call me if you need anything"

Nathan: "Will do"

And with that, Victoria picked up her small purse and walked off back down to campus. Leaving him with Hayden.

Nathan: "I shouldn't be standing here"

Hayden: "What?" he said raising an eyebrow

Nathan: "There were so many times when I thought I was going to give up… or eventually get murdered in there, but your brother helped me.. so many times.."

Hayden: "Jesus, I feel bad for hiding him from you guys.. I shouldn't of been embarrassed.. I just didn't want to give anyone ammunition to use against me.. you know.. having a brother in prison can give you a bad reputation"

Nathan: "I get it"

Hayden: "Thank Christ you got sent to a normal prison instead of some mental asylum"

Nathan: "I'm just lucky that I had good lawyers and that the judges didn't see it that way.. I should of been in prison longer but.. good behaviour helped ease the sentence"

Hayden: "A freak accident in a bathroom doesn't make you some psychotic monster"

Nathan: "I hope you're right"

Hayden: "I know I'm right.. you might of been on some serious meds but I know you.. you're not crazy.. I'm sorry that we weren't there for you when you needed us "

Nathan: "Don't be, this isn't on you"

Nathan looked down at the ground in silence.

Hayden: "So what are you going to do now?"

Nathan: "Well, I'm in an okay mood so I'll try and avoid my dad this week at least."

Hayden: "You can crash at mine if you want"

Nathan: "Maybe later this week.. I have to settle into my apartment at Pan estates first"

Hayden: "Alright bro, keep your head up, I gotta get to class"

Nathan: "Thanks man"

They both said their goodbyes as he watched his friend vanish down the road. He then went to the side street and signalled another taxi.. he then asked to go to Pan estates. This time he was exiting the town towards the outskirts.. His sister had told him that their dad had organised the room and everything.

20 minutes later..

Nathan was dropped off by the taxi and made his way into the complex, he stood outside his new place… it was on the top floor and admittedly had a good view of the water.. there were many other rooms around him in the hallways filled with other residents he didn't know.. he then unlocked the door and entered.

It was a decent size, fairly modern furniture with a tv, bathroom and kitchen.. not to mention a deck with a view.. it was better than a cell at least. Just as he was settling in he felt his phone buzz and quickly pulled it out. It was from his father.

' _Son, by now I hope that you are settled into your new place, Your mother and I are going to be at a conference for the rest of the week. We will drop by and see you next week, In the meantime I would ask that you be careful at this Blackwell Graduation as I know that you probably will be going and we don't need any more mistakes.. We need to have a long talk about your future when I get back. In the meantime try to stay hidden, we don't need anymore negative press. My vision for this town still isn't out of reach even though I had some setbacks with your imprisonment. Just remember.. If it weren't for me you would be rotting away in some psychiatric ward right now.'_

 _Your Father_

He threw his phone on the couch, he despised that man… he despised how he made him feel like he owed.. Even though all he felt was hate.

But he had to keep his cool, he couldn't revert back to his old self.. this is what he was taught at all those years of therapy in prison. He always had a choice.. It was going to be hard with the graduation in 4 days...This was going to be one tough week.. He launched himself on to the bed and let his exhaustion overcome him.

And before he had knew it..four days passed…he hadn't been out much.. mainly just sat around watching TV, he made the effort to buy a tuxedo for the occasion… It was now 6pm.

Kristine: "Come on Nate! You'll be late" his sister screamed out from the hallway.

Nathan: "Hang on!" he said while adjusting his tie in the mirror and scanning himself.

His sister had come to pick him up from his apartment, Nathan was never the one to be on time.. mainly because he left things to the last minute.

Nathan: "Alright let's go"

He quickly followed her to the car and he hopped in the passenger.. she started the ignition and they were finally off.

Kristine: "You look so handsome, I can't believe I'm taking my little brother to his last school dance"

Nathan: "Keep your eyes on the road not on me" he said smiling.

Kristine: "Alright, alright.. just enjoy the night.. but don't enjoy it too much if you know what I mean" she said while winking.

Nathan: "I told you she's just a friend"

Kristine: "This Victoria Chase girl seems pretty into you from what you've been telling me"

Nathan: "Spare me the lecture.."

Kristine: "I remember my last graduation dance"

Nathan: "How did it go for you?"

Kristine: "I went with my crush who I had known forever..they showed baby photos which was pretty embarrassing.. we danced.. everything was fine until the after party"

Nathan: "After party?"

Kristine: "Yea after it ended we went to one of the students houses to get smashed.. couldn't find my date anywhere after we got there.. found him making out with some other chick in a room.. ruined the whole night for me"

Nathan: "Seriously?"

Kristine: " Yea.. while I was crying in a corner..some other guy came to check on me, spent the night talking with him…well.. now he's my boyfriend"

Nathan: "Lost a friend.. made a new one huh?"

Kristine: "Guess you could say that, don't let my nightmare story discourage you though"

Nathan: "I think it already has.. yikes" he said widening his eyes

Kristine: "If i could punch you right now I would" she said while laughing

10 minutes passed and they were close now.. Nathan could feel the butterflies in his stomach.. he was starting to get hot flushes.

Nathan: "Kristine" he said clenching his hands

Kristine: "Yea" she said trying to keep her eyes on the road

Nathan: "I'm a fucking nervous wreck.. I'm freaking out.. I.. I can't do it"

Kristine: "Come on bro"

Nathan: "I might of been in a popular group here.. but the truth is I was everyone's voodoo doll..I was an ass and a bully and I doubt anyone here tonight will be glad to see me… only thing I was good for was supplying drugs"

Kristine: "Believe it or not you have friends there that care about you.. that made an effort to stay connected to you in those years in prison.. Hayden, Victoria.. me.. So go in there and make everything right…. don't run away from this.. because years down the line you will be looking back at this moment and you don't want to be thinking what if.."

Nathan: "Ok.. Ok.." he said trying to calm himself down

Kristine: "We're here now" she said while pulling up.

Nathan looked out the window at the grounds of his old school.. the steps.. the main building… the students… they were all there dressed up in tuxedos and dresses in a mosh pit waiting to enter the main ground.

Kristine: "She's waiting for you at the steps" she said while pointing

Nathan spotted her, looking as beautiful as ever in her white dress and earrings, he exited the car.

Nathan: "I'll call you soon okay"

Kristine: "Enjoy your night.. it's yours"

Nathan: "Thanks sis"

He then shut the door of the car and made his way to the steps,He could already hear the music echoing through the grounds and the drunken screams of people.. Victoria had spotted him and had a big grin on her face. He hugged her for what seemed to be an eternity.

Victoria: "You look so handsome"

Nathan: "Not as good as you, stunning Victoria"

Victoria: "I dress to impress, you know that"

He then heard two more squealing voices he was all too familiar with…

Taylor: "Oh my god Nathan!"

Courtney: "It's so good to see you!"

They both latched themselves on to him.. hugging him and feeling his clothes… He would of been flattered if Kate hadn't told him that they were talking shit about him to Victoria. Even though it was most likely fake, he played along with it… he couldn't blame them for thinking he was dangerous.

Nathan: "Great to see you girls too" he said trying not to sound hostile

Courtney: "You two are by far the best looking couple here"

Taylor: "We better get going, meet you inside okay?"

Victoria: "Okay girls, don't start drinking without me"

They both scurried off in their high heels.

Victoria: "You ready?"

Nathan: "Yep"

She offered him her arm, they adjoined and walked together up the stairs, people were waiting in line to enter the dance, he could see lights and music coming from the inside. The school felt like such a different place at night.. These campus grounds hadn't changed much.. it felt like yesterday that he was sitting here with all his friends enjoying lunch and just talking.

He could make out a dark figure by the door.. guarding it like a bouncer… he hoped that he would not be here.. but he was… always checking.. It was none other than David Madsen himself.

They both walked and joined the line to enter… Nathan could already hear the whispers and feel the stares on him from other students.. not everyone had noticed as about half were already inside.

"Oh my god is that Nathan Prescott" one said… "What's he doing here" said another.. it sounded like they were whispering through blow horns because that's how obvious it was… He pretended like he couldn't hear them.

Victoria: "You see him?"

Nathan: "Yea.." he said while gripping her arm tighter

He could feel his heart pounding.. David still hadn't seen him.. He saw Max and Warren dressed up similar to how he and Victoria were and were a little ahead of them in the line. She was talking to David… he waved the duo in and before he knew it Nathan was standing right next to a man's daughter he had killed.

He was getting ready to wave Victoria in until he saw Nathan.. his face dropped

David: "What the hell are you doing here Prescott?" he said with malice in his voice

Victoria: "Leave him alone Madsen, just let us in"

David: "You stay out of this, he can't be here"

Victoria: "He has the right to be here just as much as anyone else"

Nathan: "David.. I know what you're feeling.. me just storming in here after all these years.. I'm sor-"

David: "You think I give a shit about your apologies? Why don't you apologise to my wife for taking her only daughter from her.. It sickens me to think they let you out early you little shit" he said cutting him off and taking a step forward

?: "Enough Madsen" a voice came from behind

Nathan was caught off guard as he saw the Principle cut in.. causing David to ease off.

Mr Wells: " It's good to see you back, You're welcome here Mr Prescott, go on inside with Miss Chase while I have a chat with David here"

Nathan and Victoria nodded as they began to walk away….

David: "But he-"

Mr Wells: "I know.. we can talk about this later.. we can't make a scene"

David turned to Nathan as he was walking away.

David: "Just don't forget what you are"

Victoria: "Just ignore him alright"

Nathan: "Yea.. that went down how I expected it to"

As they made it to the dance floor he noticed how everything was illuminated.. there were lights, speakers a DJ.. people dancing everywhere. Just like a Vortex Club party.. except everyone was… dressed up.

Kate and another guy were the first to come up and greet them, they had to scream over the music just to talk.

Kate: "Glad you guys could make it"

Victoria: "Yea.. although we did have some trouble with Madsen outside"

Kate: "Figures… just gotta ignore him"

Nathan: "Wells stepped in.. so I don't think he'll be bothering me tonight"

Kate: "Nathan this is my friend Derrick , I don't think you guys have met" she said while putting her hand on the young man's shoulder.. he looked about the same age as her and had a classy combed over haircut.

Derick: "Hey there" he said while extending his hand.

Nathan: "Hey" he said simply returning the shake.

Victoria: "So you're the one Kate's been talking about?"

Derrick: "Yea, we go to the same Church and we've known each other a while, so when Kate asked me to come I jumped at the chance to go to a Blackwell Graduation"

Kate: "I'm not much of a moshpit dancer.. but there's a first for everything"

Derrick: "That's more like it.. see you guys in there" he said as they both ran off into the herd of dancers.

Victoria: "What do you say Nathan, should we join in too?"

Before he could reply they were swamped by a mob of people, Hayden with some girl he had never seen, Zachary with Juliet and Logan with some random blonde girl along with Courtney and Taylor with two other guys.. most of them seemed pretty tipsy.

Hayden and Logan slung their arms around Nathan basically pushing Victoria aside from him.. she stood there… a little dissatisfied.

Victoria: "You been drinking already Hayden?"

Taylor: "We've all been drinking!"

Zachary: "Hell yea we have!"

Courtney: "This is our last school dance afterall"

Juliet: "Zachary why didn't you tell me Nathan was coming"

Zachary: "Because you would've spread it.. you are a reporter here after all"

Juliet basically pushed her boyfriend aside to talk to Nathan, skipping the typical introductions she cut straight to the point.

Juliet: "That was decent of you, having one last Vortex Club party and inviting everyone this time, you mind if I write up about it for the school?"

Nathan: "Yea, go ahead" he was surprised that she already knew about that.. they must've sent out that email right after they spoke.. maybe his word meant more to them than he thought.

Hayden: "Finally, the life of the party is here, Hey photographer dude.. get us all in a group photo!"

Nathan tried to smile and pose as best as he could as some kid with a camera started ordering them around on how to stand.. the blinding flashes of light caused his eyes to flinch. They hadn't even started dancing yet and it was already this hectic.. and to make things worse.. he could see about half of the people in the room staring at him, this was going to be a long night..

Meanwhile at the other end of the party Max Caulfield was at the drinks table with Warren and a few other of her friends.

Justin: "I didn't think he would show.. Look at him standing there like he owns the place with all those Vortex asses... getting pictures taken.. pretending like nothing's happened… Chloe should be here… not him."

Trevor: "You're talking some shit but you're still going to that party he's hosting.. you wanna go say that to his face?"

Justin: "Hell no man you have any idea what he might do?"

Max: "Just leave him alone, we don't want to spoil a good night with fights.."

Dana: "Max is right, we're all adults now.. and we should act like it"

Justin: "Fine"

Warren: "Damn.. it's hard to think that we're all gonna be going our own ways after this.. I know we're all officially adults.. but it doesn't feel like it"

Suddenly the music stopped and everyone started clapping as Principle Well's went to the stage and grabbed a microphone.

Dana: "This should be good"

Principle Wells: "Thank you all, thank you" he waited until the clapping subsided until he continued.

Principle Wells: "I just wanted to say how much of an honour it is to have been at this school that started with so many talented kids and over time grew into talented young men and women who have matured so much throughout the years, It pains me to say goodbye to all of you here tonight who have graduated.. But I hope that you take a part of Blackwell Academy with you upon your departure… and remember that we consider all of you as family. It has been a privilege getting to know each and every one of you.. And I wish you all the best in your future endeavours, and wherever you go, remember you always have a home in Arcadia Bay"

The students then uproared into a fit of clapping and cheering as he left the stage.

Justin: "Damn, he's good at speeches"

Trevor: "You're not crying are you Dana?" he said turning his head as he could hear some sniffling.

Dana: "I'm just going to miss this school so much.. and all of our friends" she said while hugging him.

Max: "There's no place like Arcadia bay"

Warren: "yeah.. so what do you say we all go dance like it's our last night here?" he said while deeply sighing.

Dana: "I can get behind that"

Trevor: "Hell yeah"

Max thought how great it would be right now if Chloe was here so she could say "Ready for the mosh pit Shaka bra" as they all joined in on the dance… but this is what she wanted.. for us all to live..

As she danced along with Warren and the rest, she took note of how horrible she was at busting a move.. but doing it with all her friends made her feel that much better. They danced for what she felt like was an hour.. she could feel her sweat mixing with her makeup.. and it didn't feel good at all.

Max: "Warren!" she had to scream because the music was so loud

Warren: "Yeah!"

Max: "I'm going to go and freshen up in the bathroom, I'll be right back!"

Warren: "Alright, don't leave me hanging, we still got the slow dance coming up that you promised me!"

Max: "Don't worry, I don't break promises" she said while smiling

She hastily exited the room as the music became a distant echo the further she got away from it. She always felt uncomfortable going into the ladies bathroom after what happened but she learned to live with it… there was no one else around in the hallways and from what she could see the bathroom looked empty..

"Perfect: she thought

But to her shock.. as she opened the door… she saw a very masculine looking girl staring at the mirror.. no it wasn't a girl.. It was Nathan… similar to how she saw him the first time.. expect he was in a suit and tie… he already knew she was there.

Nathan: "I tried to tell myself I wouldn't come here again.. But..I had to see it one last time"

Max: "I thought I might find you in here" she said while standing next to him adjusting her makeup.

Nathan: "This night would of been perfect If I hadn't screwed up, what am I even doing here.."

Max: "You're trying to enjoy your life, I don't blame you"

Nathan: "How do you enjoy your life when you know you've done.. this" he said pointing to the floor.

Nathan: "Sometimes I can still see her lying there.. I can see myself pulling the trigger all in slow motion.. but I can never stop it.. I came in here half expecting Chloe to walk in a few minutes later."

Max: "As hard as this is to hear you just have to learn to live with it like I have"

Nathan: "What if I can't live with it"

Max: "You know what? Just stop.. alright? You have a girl out there that spent years planning this day… went out of her way to see you.. and was looking forward to this night so much… and instead of being out there with her.. you left her standing out there alone and you're sitting in a bathroom, you need to wake up Nathan.. snap out of it. "

Nathan slightly lifted up his head.

Max: "Chloe wanted all of us to live our lives.. for us all to be happy.. I know that.. so please.. get out of here and go be with Victoria"

Nathan lifted himself up and stood upright.. adjusting his tie and wiping his tears.

Nathan: "You always know what to say at the right time, I'll give you that.. I'll go"

Max: "Thanks"

Nathan: "Thank you Max.. for uh... caring"

Max: "This is everyone's night, so everyone should be happy.. It pisses me off when I see people crying over things that happened years ago.. now get out there" she tried to sound as confident as she could.. this was hard for her.. as she was also getting a little emotional.

Without looking back Nathan left the bathroom, keen to go find Victoria.. he re entered the party to find everyone slow dancing as couples. He looked around to see Victoria looking slightly upset in the corner alone watching everyone. He ran up to her and caught her by a surprise.

Victoria: "God, there you are"

Nathan "You didn't think I was going to leave my girl hanging on a night like this"

The mood had changed in the room as everyone was more silent and the slow song overtook the room.. Nathan and Victoria joined the crowd as they adjoined hands facing each other.. swaying for side to side, they stared at each other smiling for a while.

Nathan: "I just wanted to say.. thanks.. for everything.. without you I don't know where I would be right now"

Victoria: " We've known eachother forever.. it was just the right thing to do.. besides.. after all you've been through.. you deserve this at least"

Nathan: "I'm glad I have such a good friend that I can count on, I just want you to know..I'll always be here for you… I promise"

Victoria: "Me too" she said as she rested her head on his shoulder as they danced.

Everything felt right at this moment.. Nathan looked around the room at the place he still called home.. he had come from a prison cell to celebrating a final year of school with his friends.. How life can be strange sometimes…

He thought about all he had been through.. and how low he had been in the past.. but what stood out to him the most is what he had learned.. that no matter how bad you may be.. as long as you have people that care about you.. There's always a Chance at Redemption.

Fin.

* * *

 **Thank you guys so much for reading.. Its finally over.**

 **It really was a struggle to write this with so much going on but I managed to do it.. sorry it was so late..**

 **What made me write this fan fic you ask?**

 **Well believe it or not up until episode 3 I hated Nathan.. He started out as a carbon copy of any typical bully, but as time went on there was so much more to his character than met the eye.. episode 4 and the phone call in episode 5 sealed the deal on my suspicions that he didn't want to do the things he was doing.. and with a little help he could of been okay.. Even though he did shitty things.. overall I think he was just a misunderstood kid that wanted help/love but couldn't admit it..I thought he deserved a decent ending to his story so here he was given one.**

 **Thanks for reading what was my last fan fic of Nathan!**

 **Shoutout and big thanks to these guys for keeping up with the story.**

 **SomethingSimsy- Yes I know of you and follow your theories on youtube, thanks so much**

 **Celticank - I always updated just for you**

 **Joshua - Thanks for your kind words**

 **Guests that commented - appreciate your contributions to the story.**

 **General thanks to everyone who posted a review! If there is a season 2, I hope Nathan is in it..**

 **Bye for now.**


End file.
